Here We Are Now
by TwiztedSymphony
Summary: It's been almost ten years since I last saw her, I still think about her. The what ifs, where is she, how is she, does she she still think of me. I try not to think of the past. But hard not to when she suddenly finds her way back.
1. Moving On

**A/N:**_ Here is the sequel to Fighting Gravity. Hope you like it Please comment and tell me what you think even if you just say I liked it or it was good. :) Anyways enjoy_

**Disclaimer: **_I hate these things. I do not own the characters from anything Disney but I do own all the other random people. _

I'm woken up by the dogs barking, I roll over groaning. I wait to see if they leave but they don't of course not. I stand up walking down the stairs, to the door. Pushing the dogs out of the way, I smile when I see Jamie and Abby.

"Alex!!" Abby jumped out her moms arms and started running to me."Look what I made you, its a horsey." She enthusatically shoves the picture in my hand.

Smiling at her "Why thank you . I think I'm going to have to but this on the fridge, what do you think?" I ask setting her down as she takes off for the kitchen.

"I didnt want to bother you but she really wanted to give you the picture. She said she couldn't wait till tomorrow." She smiles "Its fine I needed to get up anyways." I relpy dismissing her apology.

"Abby! Lets go Daddys waiting for us." Abbys feet echo through the nearly empty house as she comes running screaming 'the park' over and over. We laugh at her saying a quick goodbye to eachother, before they leave.

I've known Jamie and her family for two years now, when I first moved to California. I met her when I started my daycare, and later found a house near them. After Mitchie left I threw myself into anything to would distract me, mainly school. Her parents cut of any contact that was possible between us, and some point I gave up.

Then one day they came over to our house they said they we're moving. They weren't taking Alex the dog, and I could take him or he was going to the pound. I took him of course my last connection to Mitchie. They didn't say where they we're moving or anything, they just left. By senior year I was like a hermit, but it didn't bother me. It bothered everyone else though they didn't say anything.

I graduated high school and was accepted to UC Berkeley, I left New York in a heartbeat. I majored in Business, and started my own daycare. Sometime along the way I lost contact with everyone but Justin, though I talk to mom occasionally. Justin keeps me in the loop about everyone, and he even found some information on Mitchie. Turns out she opened her own recording label, she had the biggest name in the music industry and lives somewhere here in L.A. But that was all he knew.

It's been almost ten years since I last saw her, I still think about her all the time. The what ifs, where is she, how is she does she she still think of me. I try not to think of the past.

Letting the dogs out back, I have three now. I still have Echo and Trouble as Mitchie called him, but they're on their last leg now. Then theres Teddie my little four year pomeranian.

Making sure their out back I sit down on the couch, turning to music channel, absent mindly watching. "For the news you all have been waiting for Mitchies Torres and Shane Grey are offically divorced. It is said that Shane wants nothing to do with his daughter Casey, though it is not confirmed..."

She has a daughter? She was married? She's married a guy? Maybe I should watch more t.v. or something. Standing up I let the dogs in to before going to make dinner.

I hate monday mornings, its always hard to get up and then your tired all day. Walking into the building, the colorful sign reading 'Tiny Toes DayCare Center' I didn't come up with the name it was Justins idea and I just went with it. I felt I owed him that much with everything he's done for me.

As I finish pulling everything out, Jessica arrives coming in the kid prove gate."Hey Alex how was you weekend?" Walking toward the backroom also seen as a kitchen. Grabbing cookies out of the jar.

"Hey those cookies are for the kids.." She shrugs "It was ok how was yours?" She follows me out of the kitchen and into the large playroom.

"It was good, Did you hear about Shane Grey? I cant believe he would say that." She looks at me as she jumps up on front counter. I stare at her as I sit in a chair waiting for the kids to arrive.

I'm not sure what she's talking about. "What did he say?" She looks shocked that I asked. "Oh my gosh do you like live under a rock?"

Shaking my head I smile at her "No but I dont listen to gossip like you." She stares at me for a moment. "True I do like gossip, but it was also all over the t.v. Anyway he said that he wanted nothing to do with Mitchie or Casey, and he's already with some other chick, they've only been divorced for like three days."

I stared at for moment "How and why do you know all of this?" She shrugs "T.v and the internet" Jumping off the counter she greets the kids as they start arriving.

"But Ms. Alex I dont want to take a nap." Carson whines hiding on top of the indoor playground. He sticks his head out of the hole, "You'll never take me alive!" He screams sticking his head back into the playground.

"Carson get down here right now or you can sit in time out." I walk around standing right below him, hands on my hips I'm starting to feel like my mom.

"Nooo, you can't get me from up here so if I stay here 'til nap time is over then I wont have to sleep." He smiles like he has it all planned out.

I go to speak,"Alex!! someone wants to come by and look at the place. Do you want to talk to them?" She points to the phone, I look at the phone then at Carson.

"Set up an appointment, whenever they want is fine." Pointing at the little boy "I have to get trouble maker down for his nap." She nods walking away as I stare back Carson. "If you don't come down, then I will come up there don't test me." Wow I really do sound like my mother.

"Yeah right your to OLD to come up here, you'll break a hip or something." My mouth drops open, slightly amused and annoyed. I start climbing the blue tunnel, after him. He runs as I reach the top, "You will never catch me!!!!" He screams again as I stand up straight walking towards him. He runs in circles around me as I reach out for his arm. After a few minutes of running in circles he gets dizzy running in the padded walls of the playhouse jungle gym.

"Are you ok Carson?" I bend down as he nods, picking him up I find a way to get out of the playhouse. "I think I'm ready for a nap ." He mumbles in to my shirt with a yawn.

Walking in to nap room I lay him on his mat, standing up I hear him whisper. "I'm glad you didn't break a hip." Before rolling over and falling asleep. Shaking my head I walk out of the room.

"Do you think I'm old?" I ask jessica walking over cleaning the table next to her. She looks at me before nodding, "Totally I mean I'm suprised you don't walk with a cane." She goes back to cleaning the table.

"Seriously? I'm only twenty-five, and you seventeen so its like an eight year difference." I sit in the seat leaning on the table.

"I was kidding, you know I was." She smiles throwing her rag in the basket. "Oh I forgot tell you Brandon said he'll be back next week." I nod Brandon is her friend who helps with the kids for free.

"So did you set up an appointment with the possible client?" She nods sits across from me, eating a handful of cookies like she always does.

"Yeah she said she'll be by tomorrow around this time." She sticks another cookie in her mouth.

"Did you get her name or any information?" She stops chewing, "I'll take that as a no." She looks at me for a moment, then slaps the table.

"I got the daughters name." She looks proud that she got that much. "Her name is Casey." Its quiet for a minute, "Wouldn't it be cool if it was Mitchie Torres daughter." She smiles at the thought. "I've always wanted to meet her she seems cool, and shes hot so that a plus."

I raise and eyebrow "Really? It seems like you have an obession with her. And I doubt that she would come to this daycare of all the daycares here. " I feel the need to leave out the fact that I once knew her.

"Not an obession a fasincation." I stare at her, "Ok so it may be an obession, no big deal." I laugh as she stands up going into the kitchen. For more food I'm assuming. I hear a cry in the nap room, I get up to see whats wrong.

Locking the door I turn to Jessica offering a smile. "Thanks for the help, your great with the kids." I walk with her to our cars. She stands next to her car.

Smiling back she gets in, "Its no problem thats what you pay me for right." I roll my eyes laughing before walking over to my car watching her drive away. She's been working for me for about a month after the last chick just disappeared. So I hired her and her girlfriend Emily.

My mind drifts back to Mitchie. I've heard more about her today then I have in the ten years since she left. I don't see the point in telling everyone that I knew her if I'll never see her again. I have tried finding a way to contact her with the help of Justin but nothing worked. So at some point he sat me down saying that their was nothing else we could do and to just give up and if Mitchie cared enough she would find a way to find me.

I thought about and he was right. She never once tried to get ahold of me. Nothing changed I lived in the same house, same school, same church, had the same number. She just never tried. I finally I understood what Justin had meant about giving up the search. I think thats whats holding me from finding her now that I know she lives in the same city again. I'm afriad to find out that she didn't fight to find me. That she gave up the fight once she got on the plane.


	2. Nice to meet you

**A/N:** _Oh My Gosh thank you so much for all the reviews. They made my day thats the most reviews I've gotten for one chapter. I'm still smiling. Please continue to review like that :D I always listen to music when I write and the song I listened the most while writing this chapter was Droplets by __Colbie Caillat and Jason Reeves. Just a random piece of information_

**Disclaimer:**_ is in the first chapter it wont change. At All._

"Come guys inside for Barney!" Calling to the kids playing outside. They all start running towards the door screaming 'Barney' all except Abby. She walks towards me head down.

"Abby whats wrong sweetie? You don't want to watch Barney?" She shakes her head looking up at me. "Why not?" She looks down mumbling something. "What was that sweetie?"

She looks up at me "Barney scares me." Shes fully serious as she says this and I can't help up laugh softly at her confession. "His big and purple and he has big feet. Plus his voice is really weird, What if he hides under my bed?" Fear flashes in her eyes at the thought of seeing Barney in her house.

"Abby Barney will not be under your bed, I dont think he would fit there." I reassure her. I think he would be more likely to be in her closet but lets not tell her that.

"Promise" She looks over to the big Plasma t.v that Jessica is turning on. "I promise you Barney will not find his way into your house." She smiles "Why dont you help me get everything ready for nap time that way you don't have to watch Barney." She nods pulling me to the nap room.

Walking up to Jessica who is reading a magazine while munching on animal crackers. "Jamie called she wants to know if you can take Abby home. She has to work alittle later, she said to just take her to Tanner."

I nod sitting down beside her looking at the Magazine shes reading. A huge picture of Shane Grey is all I see. "You really shouldn't read these things, there just full of lies." I look from the picture to her.

She shrug "So their interesting, and I don't mind staring at pictures of all the hot stars." She turns the page, still looking at Shane Grey.

"How do you find that hot.." I point to the picture "I thought you had a girlfriend, and as long as his hair is he doesn't look like a girl."

She rolls her eyes, "Whatever I'm reading about his Divorce to Mitchie. Turns out its true that he doesn't want any part of Casey." She frowns slightly, and continues reading. "And I think the dude is stupid I mean he left the biggest name in L.A, dont forget the hottest."

"Ok enough about people you don't know." She playfully glares at me, before looking over at the nap room door. I follow her gaze spotting Abby standing there holding her blanket, rubbing her eyes.

"Abby whats wrong?" I ask as she walks over climbing into my lap, resting her head on my shoulder. "I had a bad dream. Barney was chasing me throwing legos at me, and calling me names." I hear Jessica laugh hiding behind the magazine.

"It was just a bad dream. Why don't you try laying down again; want me to tuck you in?" She yawns nodding against my shoulder. "I'll be back, keep an eye on the door for the new client." She nods clearly not paying attention.

I close the door softly behind me as walk toward Abbys mat laying her down carefully. I go to stand but she has a tight grip on my shirt holding me in place hovering over her. Awkward and uncomfortable. After a minute of trying to get her to let go without waking up, she finally rolls away turning towards the wall.

"OH MY GOD!!!!" I hear the faint scream of Jessica. I run to the door trying too get out without waking any of the kids. I run to the front to see whats wrong. My heart rate crazy as I stop walking Jessica jump up and down, looking around seeing nothing.

"Jessica what the hell? Are you ok?" I step closer but stop when I see what she was excited about. Mitchie. She's behind the counter holding a little girl no more then three. My heart stops completely as I lock eyes with her.

"Can you believe this its Mitchie Torres!!" Jessica breaks the stare walking in front of me, a huge smile while rocking on the ball of her feet.

"Yeah...Mitchie Torres never thought I'd see the day." My voice is low as I look from Jessica to Mitchie. She stands there shifting the weight of who I assume is Casey. I'm not sure what I feel, but I do feel like my heart soaring and at the same time I think I can hear my heart hit the ground. I wont be rude, maybe she'll explain.

I walk forward sticking my hand out. "Hi I'm Alex Russo and this is Jessica Rose." Business first. She steps forward shaking my hand, clearly confused. I guess its a good thing that she at least remembers me.

"I'm Mitchie Torres and this is Casey." She points to the little girl, smiling at her.

"We know who you are well at least I do. I've come to believe that Alex lives under a rock, or at least in her own world." Jessica jumps in out of no where rambling.

Mitchie laughs "Ok Jessica I think she gets it...and stop being a fangirl or I will send you in the other room." I threaten hoping she'll stop talking about me.

She shut up, walking towards the gate opening it for Mitchie to walk in, latching it shut once she's in. I take in her appearance and she's changed, not much but the obivous. She's still a little shorter then me, her hair is long and wavy now black. Her daughter has few similarities to Mitchie, she's light skinned like Mitchie with rosie cheeks. She has light brown super curly hair. She's adorable.

"Well this is the main playroom." I gesture to the room. "Over there is the indoor jungle gym we also have one outside." She looks around taking in the room, before setting Casey down.

The door to the nap room opens, Carson and Addison walk out. Jessica walks over to them as I continue with the tour. Pointing to the different rooms, before leading her outside. "This is the outside playground, we also do so arts and crafts out here as well as inside." She nods again looking around.

Casey tugs on her moms shirt before whispering in her ear. "I don't know baby I think you have to ask Ms. Russo." makes me sound old. She shakes her head, looking from me back to Mitchie. "She wont hurt you, just ask." Casey looks at me again, "Can I play?" she whispers.

I smile "Of course, and if you want you can go inside with Jessica, I think their coloring." She pulls away from Mitchie running as fast as her little legs will carry her. Mitchie laughs softly watching her go.

"Thats all for the tour. I understand if you don't choose us." I stare at her, before walking back towards the door.

"Alex wait." I stop turning to her. "I want to talk to you. Please." She asks softly walking closer. She knows what she's doing.

"Yeah thats fine." I nod trying to return the smile, but only manage a grin. "When and where do you want to meet?" I ask looking at her to the swing set remembering our last day together. I push the memories away as she speaks.

"Can you meet me today?" She looks at me hopeful waiting for my answer. "I have Abby my friends daughter I have to take her home around five." I answer

She nods "I can meet you at your place or something. If we meet somewhere public there will be paparrazi." She explains quickly. I've only seen her for ten minutes and she already wants to go to my house.

"Ok thats fine I'll give you my number and you can call me whenever your on your way." I agree before turning around walking into the building.

Casey comes running towards Mitchie. "Mommy am I staying here?" She ask looking up at her mom. "Well thats up to you sweetie." She answers smiling at her. Casey nods "I want to stay its fun here. Ms. Jessica said that you were the coolest person ever and your hot what does that mean? Cause she said that I look like you. Does that mean I'm hot?" Mitchie nods telling her yes before she runs back to the table.

"I'm sorry about that I'll talk to Jessica." She is in so much trouble. "Come with me and I'll get you a contract you can fill it out and return it when she starts." I walk past the table slapping Jessica on the side of the head receiving an annoyed 'hey' and giggles from the kids.

Handing her the papers I offer a smile. "My cell phone numbers on there so just give me a call and I'll tell you the address or whatever."

She smiles back "Thank you." I nod understanding the double meaning. "I will call you later." She grabs Caseys hand "Bye ." Casey waves following her mom out of the door.

This is going to be a long day.


	3. The Truth

**A/N:**_ You guys are awesome Thank you for so many reviews. Now that i have more people that like my stories I'll I want to do is write. So if you see tons of stories by me sorry, its all the reviews make me hyper and then my mind goes crazy with ideas and I write them all done. So thank you so so so much for all the reviews I always smile, they make my day. Also for thoughs that may have read Friday Nights I'm thinking of making that a story instead of a one shot so keep an eye out for that. :)_

**P.S:**_Yes Jessica is gay :D_

_**Disclaimer: **__Its on the first chapter_

She called about an hour ago. I was tempted to ignore her but theres still a part of me that wants to hear what she has to say. I gave her the directions, telling her she can come by anytime after five thirty then I hung up quickly. I know I'm being rude but the truth is I'm scared to talk to her. The converstation will only reveal one of two things.

I still love her as hard as it is to say. I want to be angry and tell her to stay the hell out of my life but I cant. If she tells me that she still loves me and she tried, I dont want to go running back to her because I know it wont be the same as it was when we were sixteen. I dont know how this night will play out but the fear inside of me is winning.

"Alex, I'm heading home, and Emily said she's coming in tomorrow." I turn for the computer offering her a smile. "Yeah I think I'm heading out too." I turn back around closing my macbook before putting it in the messanger bag.

"Are you ok?" Jessica ask looking concerned stepping close to me. I nod suddenly feeling worn and stressed. "If you say so, but if you ever need to talk just call I'm here for you." With that she walks away and out the door. I would suspected something but that would take to much energy I dont have.

"Abby are you ready to go?" I call out to the empty building. My voice echoing off the walls before returing with Abbys quick relpy as she comes running out of the jungle gym.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" I look in the review mirror at Abby holding her teddy bear her question catching me off guard. "Umm... No I don't. Why do you ask?"

She looks out the window. "I don't know I never see you with anyone. Like my mom and daddy." She sure is smart for a four year old. Shes quiet as we drive the rest of the way home its a content quiet, I wonder whats going through her mind.

Pulling in the driveway I dont see any sign of Mitchie. I open the door for Abby grabbing her hand walking her across the street. As we walk up the walkway leading to the house she stops looking up at me.

"Whats wrong Abby?" I ask as she looks at me, bundled up from the winter weather. "If you ever get lonely come and get me...I dont want you to be lonely." Bending down I pull her into a hug that she fully returns.

"I promise I will come to you if I get lonely ok?" She nods against my shoulder. Pulling apart I walk her up to the door knocking. Tanner opens the door smiling at Abby as she jumps into her arms giggling as he tickles her. Its watching moments like this that I wish I had kids. "Thank you for dropping her off"

"It was no problem I mean I come from the same place. I have no problem doing it more often." I offer smiling as Abby wraps her arms tightly around Tanner. Maybe I should look into adoption. Maybe. "Alright I'll see you later. And remember you bring the movie for tomorrow." I point to her, she nods laying her head down on her dads chest. He wraps his arms around her protectively.

Walking into the house I'm greeted by the dogs, before they take off for the back door. I open it leaving it open, I'm lazy and dont want to let them in five minutes from now. Checking my phone on the way up stairs it reads six o' clock, I have nothing better to do then wait.

Pulling my black tank top over my head I hear the doorbell followed by the dogs barking. I run down the stairs skipping the last step, I feel like I'm back in the New York apartment running to the door, awaiting one of the many sleepovers Mitchie and I had. Before it all turned complacated.

I push the dogs into the living room before fumbling to get the door open my hands shaking. She smiles when I open the door, I offer a small grin, looking down at the small hand she's holding. Caseys wearing a toothy grin as she waves at me, I wave back looking back up to meet Mitchies eyes.

"Come in the living rooms that way." I point in the direction before leading the way telling the dogs to stay. "Do you want anything to drink?" She shakes her head no sitting down on the couch. I sit across from her with Casey sitting in her lap.

She looks around, before her gaze lands on me. She looks away a moment later her eyes landing on the dogs as they come to lay near my feet. "Is that who I think it is?" I look down at echo and trouble as they lie down cuddling together, at the same time Teddie jumps up on the couch walking over to casey.

"Echo or trouble?" I ask looking between her and them. "Both I can't believe you still have them, specially Trouble. Wait how did you get him." Confusion finding its way to her face.

Shrugging "Your parents came to me before they moved, said I could have him. They didn't want him, so I took him." My voice faltering as I remember the day, the time, the memories they hurt.

"Wow.."Confusion turning to suprise "So how are you?" She changes the subject. How do I answer that 'I'm good you know as good as I can be after you took my heart with you to Washington never to see it again.' I dont think so.

"I'm good I guess..." I look down at Casey. "How about whats new?" Postponing. Thats what I'm doing right now.

She looks up from the ground. "I'm sure you know I mean the whole world knows." She answers like I should have know all about her. But I dont, why would I?

"I dont follow the media, its full of lies. I prefer the truth." I look her dead in the eye as I say this. She looks almost confused at my words.

"You've never listened to my music? None of it?" I stare at her searching for what she meant. I finally shake my head no, I've never thought about it, I didn't even know she was a singer. Goes to show how little I know about the outside world.

"You should..."She whispers almost painfully looking down at the little girl now hugging Teddie, quietly snoring. She debating something. "I'm sorry" She looks back at me. I'm tired of hearing that, there just words they mean nothing. Does she even now what shes sorry for?

"Its whatever now." She flinches at my words. Maybe those words that letter really was from her. The day her parents gave me Trouble was also the day they gave a letter. I didn't believe anything it said, I wouldnt have searched for her for so long if I believed it. The day Justin sat me down and said she would look for me if she cared was also the day I reread the letter hidden in my dresser drawer. Between what Justin said and the letter I began to believe what it said.

"I should have contacted you once I graduated, turned eighte-" What the hell? I thought she was talking about the letter. "I had the perfect plan. I was what everyone wanted, and the thought of falling apart again scared me." She stops looking at waiting for some form of reaction.

I give it to her. "I gave up hope long before then..." Her eyes flash the hurt at my words, but I need to say this. "Your letter said everything I needed to know."

"What letter I don't know what you talking about." Curiousity and confusion always made her look cute.

"The letter your parents gave me about a month after you left." The confusion on her face looks like it hurts, and I'm almost relieved that she has no idea what I'm talking about.

"I didn't write you a letter...I honestly have no clue what your talking about." I wish I could say I was relieved but now I just have more reason to fall harder for her.

Before I can say anything her phone rings, she mumbles a sorry "Hey...yeah...crap I forgot I'll be there soon...ok bye." She looks at me. "I'm sorry I have to go." She stand grabbing Casey who has fallen asleep.

"Its ok.." I reassure her walking out to the car with her, as she puts her daughter in the carseat. She stands up akwardly "Um..if you dont mind would you like to do something this weekend maybe saturday." She shifts her weight playing with her hands.

I still cant say no to her. "Sure just call me and let me know when." I offer the best smile I can, which at the moment isn't much. But she smiles huge, "Ok good sounds great."

Getting in the car, she reaches over the seat grabbing something, handing them to me. "The contract papers if its ok I'd like to bring her tomorrow." She gives me a questioning look waiting.

"Thats fine, I guess I'll see you then." She smiles starting the car as I back up going to sit on the steps as she pulls away quickly diappearing from my view.

Staring at the darkness, I feel a tear slip passed my eye. The first one since I left New York. I don't know if out of happiness or pain, but at the moment I want to believe its out of happiness that she doesn't regret me. At least thats what I want to believe.


	4. Two offers in one week

**A/N: Here is Chapter 3. It may have tons of mistakes since its unedited so sorry. I have little time right now. **

**Disclaimer: Dont Own **

I couldn't sleep late night, my mind constantly returning to Mitchie. So it was no suprise that the second I laid my head on the table while waiting for Jessica that I feel asleep. But it didn't last longer then ten minutes when I'm scared awake by slamming of the door followed by the arguing of Emily and Jessica.

"No way. I don't believe you, and even if you met her I doubt she was checking you out." Emilys tall form comes into view seconds after she speaks.

"Well believe it. I not only met her but she was totally checking me out you can as-" She's cut of by the high pitch of Emilys voice. "Alex!" Before I have time to react I feel her jump on me from behind. "Oh my gosh I missed you so much. You will never believe the time I had, and oh I have to tell you what happened on the car ride home."

It all comes out rushed and hyper. Just like her. Giggling I stand up hugging her properly, "Oook, don't put moves on my girlfriend, but if you want to join in one day thats cool." She winks at me, laughing as Emily turns red.

"Jessica that is so not even funny seriously, you get nothing now." Jessicas mouth drops open before quickly turning to a pout. "But Em thats not fair its been like a whole month sinc-"

"OK thats enough of that you can finish that converstation late." I stop not wanting to hear anymore details of...that. Jessica points to Emily narrowing her eyes. "This is so not over." Emily smiles sticking her tongue at her.

"So Alex, Jessica told me she met Mitchie Torres and that she now has the hots for her." She says the last part with a roll of her eyes, receiving a slap on the shoulder by her girlfriend. They start hitting eachother, I laugh seprating them.

"Seriously guys like what are you five?" They cross their arms glaring at me."She started it!" Yes five year olds. "And yes She did meet Mitchie Torres, and you might get the chance today. As far as the hots for Jessica you're going to have to ask her today." Jessica breaks out in a smile at shocked expression on Emilys face, whispering 'I told you so.' Annoyance quickly find its way to Emily as she slaps her overly joyed girlfriend in the head.

I'm by the jungle gym when I hear "Oh My God its Mitchie Torres!" From a very suprised Emily, walking towards her I see that she looks almost exactly like Jessica had yesterday. Luckly Jessica calmed her down pulling her away towards the kids.

Mitchie smiles as I approach "Hey." I smile opening the gate for Casey who takes off with nothing more as a goodbye. "I was thinking saturday morning-ish where ever you want to go. I mean if you still want to talk." She says it rushed before a light blush settles on her cheeks.

"Yeah that fine." She smiles as I answer

"Great, I'll pick Casey up between four and five." I nod as she turns walking out the door.

" Carson is giving Gavin a wedgy." Taylor comes running pointing to the far right corner where four year old Carson is pushing a three year old Gavin against the wall giving him a wedgy.

"Carson time out right now!" I yell across the room, walking towards them.

"What!! He started it!!" He whines letting go of Gavin, who takes off for the jungle gym. "I don't care you know better go." I point to time out chair. He stomps his way there, crossing his arms as he sits.

My cell phone rings, its Justin. "Jessica I have a phone call keep an eye on the kids." I hear a faint 'yeah' as I walk to my office."Hello?" I answer, curious as to why he called. I haven't spoken to him in over three months.

"Hey little sis, how are you?" I can hear the smile in his voice.

"I'm good, whats up? Did something happen?" I'm trying to get to the point. I hear voices in the background, before he speaks. "Nothing happened, I was just calling to say hey, and let you know I'm flying to L.A tomorrow for business." He explains after a moment.

"Really? For how long?" I smile at the news, its been a while since I've seen him. He chuckles "Just until sunday morning so three four days depending on how you look at."

"Do you want me to pick you up or something?" I offer not sure what he has planned. "No, but I was wondering if you wanted to get coffee or something on friday." Whats with all the lets met up offers this week?

"Yeah sure as long as its after five thirty. I want to talk to you about something." I'll tell him about Mitchie then he's been here for me the whole way, maybe he can give my some advice.

"About what? Please tell me your not in trouble." Worry feels his voices. "No of course not, just something happened this week and I want to talk to you. Your good to talk to." He laughs at my comment, replying "Ok whatever you say...Hey I got to go see you on friday."

I hang up the phone, walking out of the office I see a pile of kids in the middle of the floor all of which are screaming 'Ahhh' "Jessica! Emily! Where are you?" I look around, still seeing neither of them.

"Under here." I see a hand shoot up from the pile of little bodies. Laughing I walk over to the kids "Alright everyone lets go outside." Before I finish all the kids are up and running for the door.

Emily and Jessica roll over sighing. "Last time I offer piggy back rides to ." Emily closes her eyes as speaks. At the same time Jessica gets up, before helping Emily up. "Come lets get outside before they do something."

Its quiet because its nap time. We're sitting on at the table eating our lunches. "So how come you dont get excited about Mitchie?" Emily asks looking up from her sandwhich.

I shrug hoping to avoid the subject. "When she first saw you it was like she knew you." I raise an eyebrow "It was the way she was looking at you." Jessica explains when she sees my look.

"I have no clue what your talking about." I take a bite of my fries. She looks at me for a moment before relpying "Well I think you guys would make a cute couple, and its a plus that Casey looks more like Mitchie then Shane...She could pass as yours." What the hell where did that come from?

Emily scening my annoyance jumps in "Jessica are we still going to that party on friday?" It works as she starts discussing what to wear.

Is it that obvious that I know Mitchie? What did she mean by the way Mitchie looks at me? I'm not going to ask I dont want to talk about her right now. I want to get answers before I talk about her with anyone else.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thank yous and stuff**

_i am indistructible: Thank you for reviewing every chapter so far. Who wrote the letter will be found out in a later chapter only cuz I want to make people guess. lol I dont know I might just make Alex hate Mitchie forever :P_

_Seth:Stupid letter made me think of one of Selenas youtube videos. I laughed at that Jessica will be very shocked....maybe. There will be tons of Casey moments in time. I cant go more then a day with out updating. Thank you for the totally awesome long review I love them. :)_

_BrucasDemena: I laughed really hard at your comment. In a good way. Thank you for at least saying something and making me laugh in the process. I loved it._

_DorkyKidsReader: I hope this chapter was good enough for you. I'm glad your enjoying the story. Thank you for reading both of my stories so far. Also a major thank you for the comment on chapter 1 I cant believe you said it was one of best stories, That is like one of the best things I have ever heard. So thank you so much for reading a reviewing._

_x-crazy-4-u-x: Who do you think wrote the letter? I know who wrote the letter. lol jk but you'll find out who in one of the next chapters possible the next one. Not sure. I'm happy that you like the story so far. I hope I can keep you interested. Thanks for the review._

**A/N: Thank you also to everyone that favorited/story alerted it is appreciated as well. I only thanked personally the people that commented on chapter 3 I ran out of time and am rushing out the door Im sorry. I think for now on every other chapter I will do something like whats above, so that I can personal thank each and one of you, and show you how much your reviews mean. I think I'm addicted to them. lol but let me know if it bothered you and I wont do it if enough people dont like it. So sorry for the long authors notes. Just thought I should do that and stuff...So yeah Bye. :) **


	5. Gummy Bears

**A/N: This is just something random that came to me after I read something on **_i am indistructible_'s **profile about gummy bears. ANyways I thought it was cute so if you like it you can thank i am **i am indistructible, **and if you hate blame me. So thank you **I am indistructible** for this little idea.**

" come quick." I look up from the papers in my lap, to the little girl standing there bouncing up and down. I stand up taking my time this is the forth time Abby has claimed something important has happened today. "Hurry, everyones hurt they need your help."

She tugs on my hand before letting go and running for the corner near the jungle gym. I laugh softly follow at a slower pace. I stop laughing when I turn the corner, and see Addison, Abby, and Taylor attempting to stick their fingers up Casey, Carson, and and Gavins noses. "What in the world are you guys doing?!?!" I exclaim walking over to the group sitting at the small muticolored picnic table.

Addison turns to me still holding Gavins face. "Taylor dared Carson to stick gummie bears up his nose. Carson said no, so Taylor called him chicken. Carson said he would do it cause boys aren't chicken." She puts her free hand on her hip, looking annoyed and amused. She takes a deep breath before continuing "He.." She points to Carson, "got scared so Taylor convinced Gavin to do it with him, and like a _boy_ he said sure." Gavins three so of course he said ok.

I look at the last one sitting there in a soft pink shirt and black skirt, and ribbons in her hair. Casey. "How did Casey get gummy bears stuck in her nose?" I ask looking between Taylor and Addison the two oldest of the group. Taylor scratches the back of his head looking anywhere but at me.

"She saw the boys doing it and said she wanted gummy bears, Taylor said no that he wanted to see how many gummy bears he could stuff into Carson and Gavins noses." She pauses breathing deeply again. "Casey got mad, so Taylor told Casey she could whatever she could stuff in her nose." She nods her head, before returning her seven year old attention back to Gavin.

I turn shocked at Taylor as the oldest, hes nine, I would have thought he would have said no to any of this. "Are you kidding me?" They both return to the kids as little Abby stands there holding Caseys hand. Telling her it would be ok, and not to breath out of her nose, or the gummy bears would be sucked in to her brain.

"Ok Taylor go outside tell Jessica or Emily what happened and stay with them. Addison help my get this guys to the bathroom." She nods a soft protest from Casey is heard something along the lines of 'I'm bot a boy' I shake my head. "And Casey."

Addison helps get Gavin to the bathroom, as I hold Casey, and Carson follows slowly behind me. Abby never letting fo of Caseys hand as I set her down on the closed toilet. Whispering in her ear the whole time. Setting Gavin on the counter, I reach for the first aid kit. Opening it I realise that out of all the classes I've taken theres never been one on how to get candy products out of a childs nose. Theres classes on how to make a high chair into a carseat but no one thought of one for something like this.

Think for a moment, I realise that my fingers up a three years old nose will 1) hurt him 2) get the gummy bears stuck more and 3) feel really nasty. So that wont happen, I like my fingers booger free. I look in the First Aid for a minute before finding twisters, I think they'll work.

I successfully get the one green gummy bear out if his nose. Letting him go play outside with the promise of it never happening again. Next I help Carson, who is by no means willing to work with me. "NO!!!! I like them in my nose I can save them for later!!" He pushes my arm out of the way.

"Carson work with me please I will give you fresh clean gummy bears later." We struggle for a moment longer before I win and get all four gummy bears out of his nose. This kid has way to big of a nose. I turn back to put him on the floor only to catch him stuffing all four gummies in his mouth. Gross.

I walk over to Casey who is now cuddled in Abbys arms as she continues to talk to her. "Ready to get that gummy bear out of your nose?" I ask with a small smile on my face. She shakes her head no.

"It will be fine Casey I promise. You trust me dont you?" Abby tries at talking to her. Casey nods looking up at me then to Abby. "Good, wont hurt you I _promise_." She leans over planting a soft kiss on Caseys cheek. Casey smiles big giggling as Abby pulls back.

I get the gummy bear out of her nose a few minutes later. It was harder cause her nose was so small, but she sat there quietly squeezing the life out of Abbys hand.

"All done." I step back smiling as Caseys little hand lets go of Abbys hand on alittle but enough to get the color back. Hepling them down I smile at their still connected hands. Abbys leans down whispering in Caseys ear which get a big nod out her, as Abby looks at me.

"Do you think my mommy would let Casey come to my house or me go to her house?" She asks excitment at the idea. "I dont see why not. We can ask when your mom gets her then when Caseys mommy gets her." She looks at Casey smiling wide making a funny face, reciving a loud giggle in return.

"You like Casey dontcha Abby?" She looks at me then at Casey. She stares at her for a moment then looks at me, a serious look on her little face, a smile still in place." I dont like her Ms. Alex.."She looks away from me to Casey. "I love her." With nothing more said she takes off for the jungle gym laughing. A small Casey attempting to run after laughing the whole time. Their Laughter filling the building.


	6. The letter

Its friday, as known as bring your pet to daycare day. I spent five extra minutes loading the dogs in the car, they go for any kids that dont have pets or have pets that are too much to bring. I'm excited today, I get to see Justin later tonight for the first time in a few years. I let the dogs go, before preparing everything for the day ahead. I love fridays its the fun and crazy day of the week, where you do what the kids want, almost anything. I dont want to get sued.

Putting the last chair down I hear the door open, and the voices of Emily and Jessica. "Jess I dont get why think theres something there when you know for a fact there isn't. She would tell you now stop over thinking everything." They end the converstation walking over to me. I look down tiny dog spinning excitedly at Emilys feet.

"Goober!!" He jumps on my leg as Emily unhooks him. I pet him before he takes off for the other dogs. Hes a two year old brown and white chihuahua that Jessica bought for Emily on there one year anniversary. She let Jessica name him, but she chose a very dirty name, so they decided on Goober.

I stand by the front counter watching them as they sit talking, hands waving with the each word. I smile catching part of their converstation. "Well I'm sorry I'm hooked on phonics gosh." Emily grins as Jessica leans closer before whispering "I can get you hooked on something else." Winking she sits back in her seat. I turn leaning my head on the counter trying not to laugh at their words. They are so random.

The day went by slow, but I finally got away making it to the small cafe down the street from work. I cant keep the smile from my face, I didn't realize how much I had missed Justin until her called me the other day. I quickly scan over the small crowd of people, spotting him near the window.

He stands as he sees me running towards him, arms open. I smile rushing into his waiting arms, enjoying the warmth of his body. I really have missed him.

We seprate sitting down, as the waitor comes our way. We order, and watch the waitor walk away before speaking. "So how are you and Harper?" He and Harper married alittle over a year ago, after he discovered under all of her stocker moves she was a good person.

His smile widens "Shes good, we're still trying for a baby though. She really wants to have kids." Its hard to picture Justin and his up tight self with kids.

"Really already, well whatever works for her I guess." I grin looking at him, then looking at small groups scattered around the cafe, a few outside.

"So what about you anyone new in your life?" He grabs my attention cocking an eyebrow with his question. I shake my head no, as our drinks are placed on the table.

I decide now is better then later. "So guess who I met the other day?" I slowly sip my drink watching him over the rim. He shrugs "I dont know who?"

I pause unsure of how he'll react after everything that has happened. After the things he did to help, all for nothing. "Mitchie Torres." It comes out weaker then I was hoping for but at least I said it.

I stare at him as his face drops. "You what?" He doesn't wait for a reply. "When? Did you guys talk?" He stops there his words rushed and pushed together.

Playing with the straw wrapper I relpy "She came by the Daycare on tuesday...Yeah we talked, thats what I needed your advice for." I stare down at the table top, but I can feel him staring. I speak after a minute of silence. "You know the letter the one that her parents gave me before they left." I look up as he nods. "Mitchie said she has no idea what the letter is or means. She said she had no part of it. Do you think her parents wrote it?"

The question hangs in the air, he fidgets in his seat. "Well actually....I wrote the letter." He whispers but the words find me. He what? "You what?! Your kidding me! Why?" My voice rising as does the anger.

He stares at me for a moment. "Because you need to move on. I knew Mitchie was going to move on, that there was no chance of ever being with her again. That chance has disappeared when she went to Washington." He pauses "I knew it would hurt you but it was for the best. I figured you would move on and forget that part of your life."

I nod still anger "Anything else I need to know?" My jaw clinched as I speak. He debates something "The time I told you that I couldn't find anything about her other then her career I lied..." He waits for a reaction, I dont give him one. "I knew where she was and how to contact her." I dont want to make a scene so I nod telling him to continue. "She tried for several years to contact you but I ignored all of it I told her not to try anymore that you wanted nothing to do with her. I made sure you never found of it."

My thoughts running crazy, forming nothing but questions."Why?" He looks away and out the window for a moment before looking me dead in the eye. "Because when she finally found the time to think of you, you were happy _truely_ happy. No matter what you say the time you spent with Mitchie whether it was before during or after your relationship you were hurting in some way because of her. I wasn't going to let you go through that again."

Looking him the eyes I realize that though I'm mad at him, he did what he thought was right. I wont forgive him for this but I worry about the fact that theres truth in his words.

______________________________________________

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness it is all written at 12:00am. I'm tired and am falling asleep. So longer update hopefully next time. I also already started the next chapter of Friday Nights so look out for that this weekend. Where any of you suprised by who wrote the letter?**

_DorkyKidReader: Did this chapter disappoint? And though I find it hard to believe I do believe you though I still cant get over the fact that people like my stories. I'm glad you like the Gummy bear chapter. _

_Seth: Do you still feel happy for the return of Justin? Honestly lol I dont know how close they'll be now. Alex and her gayness hasn't really been brought up but they have their own opinions that will play out later maybe. I love the idea of kids and gummy bears. :D_

_BrucasDemena: I dont mind the short review in fact everytime I click to read the review I go MORE! lol just because the randomness of it stuck in my head lol I just glad you review :)_

_x-crazy-4-u-x: So it wasn't her parents that wrote the letter, but I had to add so kind of twist to the story. I'm glad you liked the gummy bear chapter its was fun to write._

_i am distructible: I'm glad you liked the Chapter, I was afriad you wouldn't like it, which would suck since you gave me the idea lol All thanks go to you since that chapter wouldn't have been written if it wasn't for you. I agree that I would much rather eat them then stick them up my nose. But I ate cold stone ice cream and I had gummy bears on there and I thought of the story and was so tempted to stick them up my friends nose lol. Alex and Mitchie both have alot that they need to figure out, before either can live happily ever after. But maybe in time. _

**Thank you also to any one that is reading but not commenting, also to those that favorite/alerted you guys are important too. :)**


	7. Coffee shop

I left after Justin apologized a few times, telling me that it was best not to talk to her but he was there for me no matter what. My butt hes sorry. I still cant get over the fact that he did that but some part of me wants to forgive him, but I cant at least not now. I told him that I needed time, I didn't hate him but this wasn't something I could easily forget. He nodded saying he understood, and call him when I felt it was right.

Its saturday so I'm meeting Mitchie at the coffee shop in half an hour. I'm nervous I have no clue what she wants to talk about, and I know that I want to talk about what Justin did.

It takes twenty minutes to get the coffee shop from my house, meaning I arrived just in time. Walking in I dont see her so I sit at outside patio and wait for her. The waitress takes my order, waiting I pass time by playing with the dugar packets laying out on the table.

"Sorry I'm late, the babysitter was late and then Casey didn't want me to leave and threw herself down the stairs." my face turns to horror as I picture little Casey rolling down the stairs. "Don't worry she was fine I caught her before she got down them." She reassures me sitting across the table.

"Why didn't you just bring her?" I ask looking up from the sugar packet as I toss it behind me. She raises an eyebrow at the action, "I figured it was best if we talked alone without distractions, and you work with kids all day so I didn't think you'd want her here." She look behind me as the waitress walks towards us. She sets my drink down before taking Mitchies, and leaving. She leaves walking past Mitchie this time. I watch her go before turning my attention to Mitchie, who is laughing.

I smile "So tell me about your life after you left New York." I want to know everything about her, I dont like not knowing her anymore.

She returns the smile,"Ok but same goes for you." I nod, the waitress bring her drink. "I hated Washington. When I first got there I did everything thinkable to get sent home. So I just focused on music as a outlet." She pauses taking a drink of her coffee. "I went Washington state majored in music. Thats where I met Shane." She looks at me with sad eyes. "I was everything everyone wanted me to be..."

"Shane asked me out and two years later he asked me to marry him. I said yes but it didn't feel right, something wasn't there. Thats when I decided to look for you, I thought that you were what was missing. Shane could never be what you were to me." She stares at with a intense gaze.

"I finally found you but Justin told me not call back, after a year of trying he said you had moved on, that coming back to you would only hurt you more." She pauses "I didn't want to hurt you anymore then I had so I stopped trying." She looks down, and doesn't speak again.

I stare at her as she plays with the cup in her hands warming them from the cold winter morning. "I didn't move on." Her head snaps up confused. "Justin lied, I never moved on I never could keep a relationship. He kept everything from me, he knows I would have gone back to you in a second if I knew you wanted me." A grin graces her lips at me words.

"Really?" She tilts her head as she asks. I smile nodding, "Yeah." She stares at me affection in her eyes.

"So what about you? What happened after I left?" She sips her coffee waiting for a relpy.

"I threw my self in to school, got in to Berekely, found a love for kids, and started a daycare." My life is boring compared to hers.

She nods looking out at the street. "So where do we go from here?" She looks from the street to me, waiting for an answer. I shrug "Honestly I have no clue, I think that at this point we just see where this goes." She nods looking at down for a moment.

"Do you think we'll ever be together again?" Her voice shakes as she asks, I have no clue how to answer it but I try giving her the best answer I can."I don't know, but I dont want to rush anything. If somethings meant to happen it will happen over time. you never know we could just be meant to be best friends."

Shedoesn't say anything else, but offers small grin as she drinks the rest of her coffee. My words hanging in the air. I meant what I said I dont want to get back to where we were only to have it ruined again. I dont think I could handle the pain that would cause. For now its a wait and see, it could be a week from now or months but whatever happens is for the best. But I kinda hope get together, but I wont tell Mitchie that.

___________________________

**A/N: I know its super super short but I dont know where I was going with this chapter. I'm sorry. I have writers block for this story, so if you have ideas on what I could do with the storyline I am open for Ideas. **

_i am indisructible:__ *Waves back, throws hand in the air* I love high fives lol OH MY JESUS lol sorry I just love that..I'm glad there was a bit of a suprise in that chapter, and I think all the crazy came from Justin and is stupid "helping" :D_

_BrucasDemena: __I love how you put more in every review it just makes me smile for some reason. I agree that Alex and Justins relationship make a difference in demena story. _

_Demena-x: __Justin is the only one that was really there for Alex so he thought is was the right thing to do. But I was in that situtation I think I would have been really angry but it didnt feel right for Alex to just hate him._

_Seth: __Yes he did!!! lol Theres something about writing Justin were I want him really wise and smart. I think his words are convincing because most siblings only want the best for eachother. Their relationship will hopefully be built up again._

_x-crazy-4-u-x: __I agree that he shouldn't have hid the info from her but I just pictured it as something he would do in hopes of protecting Alex._


	8. Princess and Ninjas

**One year Later**

"Alex you ok?" I look up glance up from paperwork I'm supposed to be filling out. "Yeah, I just have alot on my mind." I smile at Emily as she nods taking a seat next to me.

"Talk to me.." She flashes a goofy smile "You've been like this all week." I close the binder pushing it to the side. "I have feelings for someone and I know they like me too but I dont know how our relationship would workout." I sigh my frustration returning. I've been getting closer to Mitchie and my feelings for her are getting stronger.

"Why dont you think it would work?" She leans back in her chair her attention fully on me. "We've been together before and I got my heart broken. I know that it wasn't her fault but its just I don't want to get hurt again." I rest my arms on the table, looking at Emily as she thinks over what I said.

"If it wasn't her fault then why are you afraid it will happen again? People change Alex she could be a different person. If your feelings for her are still there then obviously still like her." She pauses. "I think you should talk to her, find out if she still feels the same. The worst that can happen is you guys get together, and dont work out. Either way everything happens for a reason."

She stands looking at me "I'll see you monday." She walks to the door looking over her shoulder. "She feels the same way you know." before I can say anything she walks out, the sound of the door echos through the building.

How does she know I'm talking about Mitchie? Maybe she's right Mitchie may want to be with me too. I guess theres only one way to find out. I'll talk to her tomorrow when she brings Casey over. Yeah whats the worse that can happen.

"Ms. Alex, when is Casey coming over?" Abby looks up from her coloring book, as I look up from the Macbook sitting in my lap. "She should have already been here, so soon I'm guessing." She nods returning her attention to her coloring again.

Ten minutes later the door bell rings, Abby jumps up running to the door, shouting 'Casey'. I laugh following her to the door, as she opens it. They hug giggling before running off to the living room.

I smile looking at Mitchie "Thanks Alex, your a life saver." I shake my head telling her its fine.

"Mitchie, I was wondering if you'd talk to me when you pick up Casey tonight. I have something I want to ask you." I play with my fingers waiting for her answer.

"I cant I have a date at eight." My heart breaks "How about tomorrow?" She asks, her voice smooth and carefree.

"Forget it.." I wave my hand at her. "Why dont you just let Casey stay the night I have Abby all night to her parents are staying out all night." I offer not really wanting to see her for the rest of the day. I need time to think.

Shes quiet for a moment, "Are you sure?" I nod leaning on the door. "Ok I guess I'll see you in the morning then." With that she walks done the path to her car. Closing the door I lean against it letting out a shaky breath. I stay there for moment before I hear the girls calling me from the living room.

Ice cream. It fixes everything, at least when your a kid. I took the girls to get ice cream then we walked to the park, and thats where we are now. Sitting in the eating giant ice cream cones. Today is warmer, cloudy but warm with a light breeze.

"Ms. Alex, do you like anyone?" Abby looks up from the strawberry ice cream. "Yeah I do why do you ask?" I smile licking my chocolate ice cream.

"Just wondering." She shrugs eating her ice cream before looking at me again. "I think you've been really happy..I like it." I smile at her words as she goes back to eating her ice cream.

"My mommy like someone too." Casey looks at Abby her face covered in sprinkles. "Really who is it?" Abby leans over wiping the sprinkles off of Caseys face. "I dont know but she said that she would tell me..." She smiles as Abby kisses her cheek before returning to her ice cream. "She said I'll love them as much as she does." She licks her ice cream before looking at me. "Maybe I'll have a new daddy." She gives me a toothy grin, turning to Abby.

We're all cuddled on the couch watching Cinderella movies. I'm leaning against the armrest, Abby laying on my side, with Casey lying in her lap.

"I wish I was cinderella." I hear Abby whisper eyes unmoving from the t.v. I smile knowing thats what ever little girl wants. "I dont I want to be a ninja." I laugh softly at Caseys relpy. I guess not all little girls want to be Princesses.

"Why would you want to be a ninja?" Abby looks down at Casey forgetting the movie. Casey things for a minute, "So that I can protect you when you become a princess." Abby smiles at her as they returns her attention to the movie.

Caseys asleep by the time the movies over but Abbys wide awake still staring at the t.v. as the credits roll. "I wish I was a princess too, maybe a queen." I whisper watching the credits as well. I feel Abby shift moving Casey over the edge of the couch before sitting with her legs crossed facing me. I move sitting in the same position as her.

"If you where a princess who would be your ninja?" She looks at me with curious eyes. I think for a moment, "I dont know who do you think should be my ninja?" I dont say Mitchie unsure of how Jamie would handle when her daughter goes home wondering what a lesbian is.

She bites her lip thinking hard about the question. "I dont know.." She shrugs, "My mom and dad think Mitchie likes you." I raise an eyebrow. "Or at least thats what I heard. i think she would make a good ninja for you." She grins, nodding her like she has the whole thing figured out.

"How do you know that you mom thinks Mitchie likes me?" I ask. Some how I dont think this is a converstation that her parents would have in front of her.

"I wanted cookies the other night so I snuck down stairs but they where in the kitchen talking. So I listened duh." She answers like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I nod smiling, I remember sneaking in to the kitchen late at night when I was her age. " Do you like Mitchie ?" She looks at me with a soft but curious eyes.

Thinking her question over I answer honestly. "Yes I like her alot. I think I want her to be my Ninja." She smiles leaning over to give me hug. "I think she would make a good ninja for you."

The world is shaking, Oh my gosh its an earthquake. I jump out of bed running towards the door when I hear laughter coming from the bed. Looking back I see Casey and Abby jumping on the bed, that explains the shaking.

"Girls what are you doing?" I walk back toward the bed standing at the end. Casey comes running nearly tripping in the comforter landing in my arms.

"We are bored and we're hungry." Abby gets off of the bed, walking towards the bathroom connected to my room. "Ok I'll make breakfast see you down stairs." I call to her as she closes the bathroom door.

Turning around I put Casey on back carrying her downstairs, giggling the whole time. Setting her down on the counter I ask "What do you want to get eat?" She thinks for a minute. "Panacakes." I smile pulling everything out.

Abby comes down the stairs she walks into the kitchen holding my ipod. " can we listen to music?" She holds up the bright green ipod.

"Yeah if you want, the dock is right there." I point to the counter next to Casey. its quiet as she helps Casey down before looking through the songs for the ones she knows. Everytime she comes over she ends up taking my ipod from me, her mom wont let me get her one.

A few minutes later I hear the beginning of 'Tik Tok' by Kesha as I put the pancake patter in the pan. The upbeat tune of the song flooding the kitchen as she turns it up as far as the speakers will allow.

I watch as Abby grabs Caseys hands throwing them in the arm they dance around the kitchen, Abby singing along at the top of her lungs. I laugh listening to her sing her favorite part pointing at Casey as she sings _'I'm talking about - everybody getting crunk, crunk  
Boys trying to touch my junk, junk.' _

I finish making the pancakes listening the random songs and childish laughter the girls as they dance around the kitchen with the dogs jumping around them.

I turn the music down, taking the plates of pancakes to the table. I watch the banter between the girls as they talk about the random things they want to do, and what they want.

As they finish eating I hear a knock on the front door. Yelling for whoever it is to come in I turn to the last of the dishes, hearing Abby and Casey shout 'Mommy'. Drying my hand I walk in the doorway watching they tell Jamie and Mitchie about their day with me.

They stop talking telling the girls to go get their stuff. "Thank you Alex, are you sure you dont want me to pay you?" Jamie ask. "No I had fun with them, I dont want your money." I wave her off as the girls return from upstairs still in their pajamas.

"Abby tell Alex thank you." Abby hugs me mumbling a thank you into my shoulder, before giving Casey a hug. They walk out the door.

"Thank you Alex I appreciate it but I was wondering if I could talk to you." She shifts her weight, I walk into the living room signaling for her to follow.

She sits down, looking up at me. I smile "Ok Whats up?"

She looks at me nervously before opening her mouth to speak.

"Well..." _  
_


	9. Special Powers

"Well...I know you said to wait and see where things go, but I've been thinking and I feel like somethings telling me I'm meant to be with you..." She looks at me her nervousness showing clearly. "I don't think I can do this anymore I want to be with you." She looks down waiting for me to answer.

"I want to be with you too..." A thought comes to mind. "Didn't you go on a date last night?" I ask sitting down next to her. She looks at me confused for a moment then realization hits her.

"No that wasn't a date date, it was a meeting type thing for a new artist, we're trying to sign." I smile feeling relieved at her words. "I'm so glad you still feel the same, and quite frankly I'm suprised I didn't jump you, taking you right then an there when I first saw in the daycare." Shes serious but as I start laughing at her words she smiles at me.

"So what do say to a date?..." She smiles wider then before. "But you have to promise not to take me in the middle of the resturant." She blushes looking over to the entrance of the living room.

Casey comes running towards us holding my ipod one headphone hanging from her ear. She lands in the middle of us, looking from the ipod to Mitchie. "Mommy what does touching yourself mean?" Mitchies eyes go wide at her question, grabbing the ipod from Caseys hands.

"Really Alex? You let her listen to this?" She looks from the ipod to me raising an eyebrow. I grab it looking at the song 'Wow I can get sexual too' I cant help but laugh. Mitchie doesn't see it that way as she tries to explain to a four year old what touching yourself means.

Casey sits there quietly nodding her head, until Mitchies says something about fingers and...Well you get the point. Her face turns to digust, "I not do dat." She shakes her head. Looking from me to Mitchie she gets up running away.

I burst out laughing once shes out of the room, but stop when I feel Mitchie hit me in the back of the head. "What was that for?" I stop laughing still grinning at her. "Its not funny, and its your fault my four year old daughter knows what touching herself means." I burst out laughing again, Mitchie shakes her head smiling.

"I knew it! It was just a matter of time." Jessica smiles as I tell her about Mitchie. "I'm happy for you Alex, I mean you so desprately need a date, I honestly think you forgot what it means to Fu-"

"Stop right there Jessica, dont finish that sentence." I cut her off as she smirks at me. "I will totally watch the tater tot for her tonight." She grabs a oreo off the counter taking a bit, watching Emily play with the group of kids near the jungle gym. "So seriously are you two going to do it or what? If so can I watch cause I think that would be the hottest thing ever."

I shake my head at her, "No I dont think we're going to 'do it' at least not tonight." She nods stuffing another cookie in her mouth. I laugh at her looking like a chipmunk. "I dont know how long we're going to be out she just said shes wants to go to dinner."

"I dont care, I like Casey...You know what she told me this morning?" I shake my head grabbing a oreo out of her hand. "She told me that touching yourself is bad and I shouldn't do it." She smiles mischievouly.

Worried I ask. "What did you say to her?" She shrugs still smiling. "I told her I dont touch myself....I touch other people." I look at her shocked and horrifed that she would tell a little girl something like that. Jessica laughs at me, "Its fine, I told her that I have special powers and that no one could touch people like I can."

She smirks, feeling smug. I cant help but laugh at her. "Whatever you say Jess." I walk away towards the kids, I hear her talking behind me. "You would know if you let me show you!" I laugh ignoring her.

Casey comes running towards me as I prepare snack. "Guess what ?" She hugs my leg looking up at me. I stop cutting the carrots looking at her. "What is it Casey?" I offer a smile returning to the carrots.

"Emily said I get to go to her house tonight with Jessica. How cool is that?" She doesn't wait for me to reply but moves off my leg walking the chair next to me, climbing into she watches me. "I wan' know if Jessica will teach me how to use her special powers." I think we need to find her a new song and keep her way from Jessica. Yeah maybe theres still chance to save her.

"Casey Sweetie, You wont need thoses special powers till your older." She nods mumbling ok before getting off the chair running out the door. Mitchie is going to kill me.

I'm running around my room throwing clothes everywhere trying to find the right outfit. "Oh my gosh what should I wear?" I go into the closet looking through the clothes, when I feel a tug on my arm.

"Alex seriously calm down, its not like you haven't been on a date with her before." Jamie laughs pushing my on the bed. "Yeah well no on a date date not even when we lived in New york." I told Jamie everything, last year when she gave me advice.

"It will be fine, your over reacting. Now sit here while I find you something to wear." She smiles, walking into the closet. "Jamie, what if everything goes wrong and she realizes that she doesn't have feelings for me and she just think she did." I again over think the situtation.

She sticks her head out raising a eyebrow. "You are seriously crazy if you think thats the case." She diappeared again.

"Yeah well you never know. What if sh-"

"Seriously stop with the what ifs. Live in the moment." She comes out of the closet tossing clothes at me. "Alex everything will be fine." She offers a smile which I greatly return.

"Thanks Jamie. I know I'm over reacting its just I dont want anything to go wrong and to be back we're we started." I whisper looking down at the clothes in my hand.

"I think it helps if you leave the starting line first." I look up grinning at her words. "Now while you change why dont you explain why my daughter nows about touching herself and other people."

________________________________________________

**A/N: I dont really know what to put here today so yeah. **

**One thing though I know Alex and Mitchies talk was short but I wasn't in a emotional mood today. **

**Reviews and stuff**

_i am indistructible: __Was that fast enough of an update? lol There are so many things wrong with me I dont think I could list them and I dont think you want to know. JK I Love Ninjas I'm glad that made you smile. _

_Marissa-Xtreme Hayley Fan: __Yeah I dont know why I skipped a year but it worked I guess...I glad you liked the chapter, and hopefully you like the some what of a talk between mitchie and Alex. Thank you for your review._

_x-crazy-4-u-x: __Their kinda getting together not a whole lot in this chapter but the next chapter will have alot more Mitchie/Alex time._

_KittySquyres: __I liked your review it made me laugh. I had to leave it like that it was a must. haha. I am constantly listening to that song right now. _

_DorkyKidReader: __I love the idea of Mitchie being Alex's ninja. Thanks for reviewing. _

_Seth: __I wanted Alex and Mitchie to be some what comfortable together even after everything that happened. Being a princess was never something I wanted to be. A ninja a power ranger maybe even a prince but never a princess. Kids and Questions always make you think. I get the craziest questions from my nieces. _

_BrucasDemena: __I am so...a meanie. I read your review and realized that yes they are really mature but it worked for the storyline and stuff. lol I wish I knew kids that mature, but my oldest nieces as said something along the lines that chapter. _

_Jazz It Up 19: __You really think my writing is addictive? I'm trying to change the way I write. Its different then the way most people I know write. I hope you got your homework done and thanks for the review._

_Demena-x: __Glad you liked it and I hope what Mitchie said was ok. lol thanks for reviewing. _

**And of course thank you to anyone that has read and not reviewed as well as those that favorited or alerted. **


	10. The date

She picked me up early, dressed in dark skinny jeans and a long sleeve shirt. I understand its winter but we're also in California, ao her choice of clothes confused me. When I asked what was up she said it was a suprise and rushed me to the car, saying it would take a while to get there. So here we are sitting in the car the only words spoken were 'we're almost there' before she finally stopped the car at the bottom of a mountain.

"Where are we?" I look at her, watching as she opens the car door before coming around to my side. I take her hand smiling "It wouldn't be a suprise if I told you." She laughs as I roll my eyes. "Come on," She pulls my hand leading me up a path, snow dotting the ground, growing more as we get higher. Still confused and now cold, I follow truely curious.

As the snow covers the ground complete she guides me toward the side of the path, telling me to wait, before running back down around the curve. The wind picking up I hear muffled sound, confusion written on my face as she walks back towards me, quickly I looking behind her. A sleigh follows her being pulled by two giant horses, stopping near me along with Mitchie.

"Oh my gosh I can not believe you did this. How did you do this?" I grab her pulling her into a hug before she pulls back smiling wide. "The things money can buy you." She turns walking towards the sleigh. Shaking my head I watch as she talks to the girl about our age maybe younger, before she waves me over.

"Alex this is Kitty my new assistant." Her name is Kitty and shes driving a horse drawn sleigh...works for me. She waves giving a hello, which I return. Mitchie gives me her hand helping me into the sleigh, climbing in she wraps a blanket around us, as Kitty signals the horse to walk. "So what do you think so far?" She smiles wrapping her arms around me as we get higher up the mountain.

"This is amazing." Laying my head on her chest I watch the side of the mountain as we continue going up for a while longer. Coming to a stop at a small cafe. It looks like its made of logs, the windows fogged revealing nothing of the inside. "Ready for the first stop?" She raises an eyebrow, following Kitty off the sleigh, before helping me down.

Following them into the cafe, I stop in complete shock at the small yet beautiful designed place. Its lit by candles with a fire place along the back wall and a table for two set a few feet way from it. Mitchie leads me over to the table pulling the chair out before walking over to her own chair.

"So how have you been lately?" She smiles looking at me, as Kitty puts two drinks on the tables before disappearing. "I've been good, what about you? Hows everything with the record label going?" We flow into a easy conversation, as our food is set on the table. The occasional silence but comfortable non the less.

We finish eating but we stay sitting, talking enjoying eachother company. "So you never found anyone after I left New York?" The question comes as a surprise, but I answer it anyway. "No I mean I tried but nothing compared to what I felt with you so after I moved here I just gave up on even trying." I shrug the answer coming easy without thought. "What about you and Shane why the break up?" I'd rather talk about her.

She thinks for a moment before speaking. "Shane was more of a cover, a safe way. When I was with him its what everyone wanted the perfect couple." She rolls her eyes. "At first I felt nothing, but after a while I started to I guess convince myself that I felt something for him....but when I caught him with a fan girl, and I told him it was over. Walking away was to easy I know now that being with him wasn't for me it was for everyone else." She finds my eyes, I smile softly squeezing her hand from across the table.

"Look at the bright side you got Casey out of it." She chuckles shaking her head. "Yeah it did and Casey gave me an excuse to finally talk to you again." I tilt my head but she starts talking before I can ask. "You really think I found you by accident?" She raises an eyebrow. "I found you a few months after Casey was born. It was all a matter of nerves, you have no idea of how many times I picked up the phone to call you, but everytime I picked up the phone Justins words of hurting you would stop me from calling."

"Then after everything with the divorce was final, and I really needed daycare I called you and Jessica answered. I never planned going to the daycare but thats how it worked." We smile. "Nothing happens by accident, everything has a place and given time it will fall along your path. You just have to wait."

After we left the cafe we traveled farther up, before coming to a stop near a small area of trees softly blanketed in snow. Looking out towards the city which appears to be nothing but a faint glow of lights, showing no light from where are. The darkness is a welcome though.

"So I know you have yet to listen to any of my music." I keep putting it off I dont know why but I do. "But I want you to hear a song I wrote it on the plane to Washington. It was my first song and I have you to thank for my love of music." She smiles. At least something good came out of her leaving. She reaches for the guitar in Kitty's hand, before setting it in her lap, leaning on the side of sleigh.

The sound of the guitar fills the silence of the night. I watch her fingers move gracefully before she sings.

_I'm leaving you  
I'm not sure if thats what I should do  
It hurts so bad  
I'm wanting you but can't go back  
Trying to find, to find  
That all elusive piece of mind  
Stuck here somehow  
I'm shrouded beneath my fear and doubt  
And I dont need it_

Cuz I'm walkin down this road alone  
And figured all I'm thinking bout is you,  
is you my love

And my head is in a cloud of rain  
And the world it seems so far away and I'm  
Just waiting to fall in droplets  
To droplets

You left a mark  
I wear it proudly on my chest  
Above my heart Above my heart  
To remind me that I feel the best  
When I'm with you  
And everything is effortless  
You know it's true  
My eyes are painted with regret  
And I dont need it

Cuz I'm walkin down this road alone  
And figured all I'm thinking bout is you,  
Is you my love  
And my head is in a cloud of rain  
And the world it seems so far away and I'm  
Just waiting to fall and sink into your skin

You are like the raindrops,  
The raindrops falling down on me

You left a mark  
You left a mark  
She left a mark  
He left  
She left  
He left  
And I dont  
I dont need it

She doesn't move, as a small smile finds her. I return it searching her eyes for truth to song. She puts the guitar down moving closer to me. "So what did you think?" She moves more before settling in my lap, giving my a hug. "It was beautiful, your voice is amazing."

Her smile reaches her eyes as she leans in placing a kiss softly on my lips. And thats when the sudden sound of 'AHHHH' followed by a thud stopped her from persuing forward as bad as I wanted her to.

Mitchie moves off me looking over the edge of the sleigh, I follow after to see Kitty lying in a good foot deep of snow. Shes not moving other the raise and fall of her breathing. "Are you ok?" I feel the need to ask as she still lays there unmoving.

She leans up a little looking at us. "I think I broke my butt bone." She sighs laying back down with a squish of the snow under her. I cant help but laugh along with Mitchie at her words. "I'm not a doctor but I dont think you have one of those, unless your special." Mitchie points out smiling.

We get out of the sleigh to help her. "I am special." She smiles wiping her butt off, before looking at us. "Wait a minute how did you fall out of the sleigh?" Kitty looks away towards the tree.

"Well..ummm...I was kinda watching you guys and I wanted a better view so I tried to turn around and fell." She blushes looking at us. "You cant help it I know we're hot." Mitchies smirks crossing her arms as she stares at her.

"Umm, yeah I guess." She looks away mumbling something about the horses before walking away. Mitchie laughs "That was mean Mitch seriously you made her so uncomfortable." I smile as she nods still laughing, shaking my head I get back in the sleigh Mitcie soon follows.

She grabs the blanket wrapping it around us, I lay my head on her shoulder listening to the sound of her heartbeat. She puts her arm around me grabbing my hand. Closing my eyes I find peace in the moment of silence and the cover of the stars.

______________________________

**A/N: I'm am so sorry that I haven't updated this story sooner but god this chapter was so hard to write. I seriouly suck at writing fluff Dont you think? I am truly sorry that I didn't update sooner and that this chater is so cliché I am a hopeless romantic. Sad I know. Hopefully Some of you are still reading this story since its been like a week I think. **

_**Thankyou and Stuff**_

_x-crazy-4-u-x: __Yah you liked the chapter, glad you thought it was funny. And yes the date chapter what did you think?_

_i am indistructible: __Glad you liked the 'touching yourself' I dont save lifes, so super freak is good with me but everytime I say it I think Super freaky....My emotions are better thank you. _

_BrucasDemena: __MORE! lol sorry I just felt like typing that glad it made you laugh, and I'm happy it got you giddy hopfully this one kept you giddy._

_Seth: __I love the idea of Mitchie trying to teach a kid what touching yourself means. glad you liked the chapter hopefully your still reading my story. _

_Jazz It Up19: __I love writing Jessica, glad you liked the chapter thank you for reviewing._

_Demena-x: __Yay you liked this chapter. i think teaching kids that would be very awkward but it was fun to write. _

**Thank you to anyone that has read this and not reviewed and favorited or alerted. **


	11. Shes lucky

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Disney.**

Mitchies sitting next to me holding Trouble, while we watch tv. Jamie took Abby and Casey to the park, a few hours ago leaving us at my house alone. Flipping through the channels we decide on E! news, I start to drift into sleep listening absentmindly to news of different things.

She phone rings next to, sighing she sits up answering the phone. "Hello...Jamie whats wrong?...Oh my gosh!! Are you serious?...I'll be there in a minute." She hungs up, jumping to her feet running around looking for her shoes.

"Mitch sweetie whats wrong?" I ask her back turned to me as she slips her shoes on. "Casey...She..She was hit thats all Jamie said." She turns around tears in her eyes fear reflecting clearly. I stand grabbing my keys before heading to the door, Mitchie follows.

How did she get hit? How bad was it? Will she Live? Will she be ok? The questions run through my head as we drive to the hospital in silence. She has to be ok, its not a choce she's be fine.

Pulling up to the hospital Mitchie gets out before the car comes to a full stop. She runs ahead of me and through the door, standing next to her we scan the waiting for Jamie. I spot her seating near the corner holding Abby.

As we get closer she stands meeting us half way. "They haven't said anything, they took her into surgrey about twenty minutes ago." She speaks before we get the chance to ask. Abby squeezes her moms hand as the tears fall from her eyes. Mitchie nods the tears welling in her eyes again.

"What happened?" Mitchie ask after a minute. Jamie sits in the chair Mitchie sits opposite of her, with me next her. "They were playing with a ball and it went into the parking lot. She went running towards it, the parking lot wa nearly empty and then when she reached the ball. The car came around the corner, she didn't see it when she bend down for the ball...and I didn't get to her in time. I'm sorry"

By the time she's down explaining we're all in tears. The air tense, no speaks as we wait for news on Casey. I wrap my arms around Mitchie, and she does the same holding on tight.

Several hours later the doctor comes out. "Is there any one here for Casey Grey?" He calls out holding his clipboard to the side, waiting for a response. Mitchie gets up and I follow, "I'm her mother. Is she ok?" He looks at her then at me. "I'm Dr. Hucks, I'd like to speak with you alone would you please follow me."

Mitchie doesn't move. "Whatever you have to say you can say her, I'm going to tell her either way." She looks at me before he sighs. "Ok well as you know she was hit by a car." Mitchie nods as he looks at his clipboard. "She had internal bleeding, with the surgrey we were able to stop it." He offers a small smile before continuing. "But we noticed a fraction to her spinal cord, do to the force of the car. It was her t3 that was injuryed." He pauses.

"What does that mean? Is she ok or not?" Worry fills her voice."Well thats the problem, we wont know until she wakes up....She may be paralyized from the waist down." The news is to much for Mitchie, she throws herself into my arms. "She may wake up and be fine, or she could lose all mobilaty to her lower body but she will have full use of her upper body."

He pauses allowing the words to set in, before continuing. "With the force of the hit, I am surprised she even lived. So I would be almost curtain that she will walk away with some type of disabilty. I'm sorry."

Mitchie lifts her head wiping her eyes. "Can we see her?" He nods "Yes of course but shes still asleep it should wear off in a few hours." She nods following the doctor, hands still intewined with mine.

Room 214. He stops at the door before offering words of hope, then walking away. She stands at the door hesitently reaching for the door knob. I squeeze the hand still connected with mine as she turns the knob.

We both breath in shocked at the little body bruised and scraped up lying in the middle of the small sized bed. Mitchie lets go of my hand rushing over to the side of the bed. I more alittle closing the door, but going no further into the room, I watch as Mitchie as she sits in the chair grabbing hold of Casey small hand.

"Hey baby girl, your going to be fine. I know you will, your strong." Her words are more for herself as she lets out a sob. "What you say when you wake up we get ice cream we'll get cotton candy favor your favorite...I love you...I know you'll be ok...you have to be." She lays her head down next to Caseys hand.

I think about her words and how I to hope shes right.

_____________________________________________

**A/N: There you have it Chapter 11. Sorry if anything relating to the medical talk is wrong, stuff like that is really boring to me so reading about it was not fun. So please Review and let me know what you thought of this chapter and thank you for reading. **

**Thank yous and Stuff**

_i am indistructible: __She is down to earth, and doesnt act famous. You were surprised she knew where she was? huh well surprises are good. :)_

_Marissa-Xtreme Haley Fan: __The song was Droplets by Colbie Calliet and Jason Reeves accustic verison. One of my fave songs. _

_That would be so embrassing to get caught by little kids yet so funny at the same time. Thanks for the review. _

_HinataLovesNaruto: __Lol 'Justin you F$%%#' haha I found that funny. Sorry about the sticky computer but at least you enjoyed reading it. And you dont have to worry about it becoming "M" I have never written smut and I dont think I could pull it off....Maybe if it was rough and ang- Ok forget that I said I wont be writing any smut. :) Thank you for reviewing._

_x-crazy-4-u: __Glad you enjoyed the chapter. The song was Droplets by Colbie Calliet and Jason Reeves accustic verison. Thank u for reviewing. _

_DorkykidReader: __Yes they kissed lol thank you for the review _

_BrucasDemena: __I love making people Giddy lol There was drama just for you what did you think? _

_Demena-x: __I think if I was Kitty I would have done the same thing wouldn't you? lol thank you for the review. _

**And of course thank you to anyone that has read and didn't review but faved/alerted. It is still appreciated. **


	12. Getting Answers

Casey hasn't woken up as the doctor said, and its only making Mitchie more anxious, waiting for her to wake up and for all our questions to be answer'd. The white walls are starting to give me a headache, possibities still running through my head.

I squeeze Mitchies hand gently trying to calm her just alittle, when we hear a mumble coming from the bed. Looking at a eachother, then quickly to the small frame lying in the bed. Mitchie stands leaning over Casey, before looking to me, "Get the doctor tell him she's awake." She turns back to Casey before I say anything.

The doctor follows me to the room before walking to other side opposite of Mitchie. He does all the stuff like shining the flashlight in her eyes and bunch of other things all the time going 'mmmm'. Rolling my eyes I hear Mitchie sigh next to me, as he writes something down.

"She appears to be ok as far as head damage goes." He smiles at Casey, who has yet to say anything. "Casey sweetie do you mind if I poke your legs?" She nods holding tighter to Mitchies hand. Maybe she can still feel her legs I mean she hasn't said anything right? "Ok nod yes if you feel it." He moves the blanket from her legs.

Mitchie stops breathing as she waits for him to answer all of her questions. He touches he toes waiting before looking up at her, "Did you feel that?" Casey sucking on her tumb nods yes, Mitchie letting out the breath she was holding. "Good now can you wiggle you toes?"

Looking at her toes they remain the same, unmoving. He looks up at her, "Are you trying Casey?" She nods yes, Dr. Hucks grabs the board writing something down, before moving to Caseys knees, repeating the same thing all the way up her legs only to receive the same answers each time.

"It appears that she has feeling in her legs, but the nerve and muscles aren't responding to the signals." He looks at Mitchie sympothatically, as she sides down beside me. "So what does this mean?" Mitchie asks looking from the doctor to Casey. "Well she's not paralyized which is a good thing, but I've never worked a case like this." He pauses "But from what I know its like a numbness like when your feet fall asleep only shes unable to wake her legs up."

He stops talking allowing the words to set in. Mitchie stares at Casey who looks scared and bored at the same time. "So what do we have to do to get her back to the way they were before?" She asks glancing from Casey to Dr. Hucks. "I'm going to suggest physical therapy, it could be costly though." She nods "I'm going to run more test, but as of now you can take her home in the morning." He offers a smile before retreating from the room.

I look to Mitchie, giving her a tired smile. "Mitch I'm going to tell Jamie what the doctor said, I'll be back." She doesn't say anything, offering only a nod. I walk down the long hall seemingly forever before arriving in the waiting room. Scanning the room I find them still in the same seats from early.

She stands as I walk over. "Casey woke up, she has feeling but she can't move them. He said something about numbness or sleeping." his words now jumbled in my head. Abby grabs my hand before Jamie can say anything.

"Can I see Casey now?" Her eyes shine hopeful waiting for my answer. "Yeah of course," I look up at Jamie." Is it ok with you?" She nods "Yes I'm going to get some starbucks down the street if thats ok, do you want anything?" I shake my head, before leading Abby down the hall to Caseys room.

She pauses in the door way, looking at Casey before walking towards her. Casey looks up from Mitchie breaking out in a smile. "Abby!" She tries moving but fails when she goes to move her legs. Abby walks over to her giving her a hug, before trying her best to get on the bed, after a minute she does taking a seat next to her.

Mitchie walks over to me, where I'm still standing in the doorway, wrapping her arms around my waist resting her head on my shoulder watching Abby and Casey talk. "I thought you died, when the car hit you." Abby tells Caseys "You must be a ninja if you lived through that."

Casey smiles wide at the comment. "Imma ninja." She pauses scrunching her eyebrows "Does that mean you my princess?" I smile at her words thinking back to the converstation on the couch. Abby grins back "Of course I mean it who wouldn't want a super ninja to protect them." Casey giggles at Abby as she makes a silly face.

Mitchie chuckles watching the girls interact. Abby turns towards us, "Does Casey have to have a wheelchair?" _How the hell does she know what that is? _Mitchie shrugs "We dont know yet sweetie maybe. Why?"

"I wanna push her in one." She turns back to Casey who appears unaffected by the days events, but that may be because of Abby. "Their cute together." Mitchie whispers still resting on my shoulder.

"They are." Jamies voice rings out behind us, quickly turning to look behind us. She smiles, "They remind me of you two." She laughs as Mitchie looks down. "I think its wonderful that you two finally got together...took you long enough." She smiles one last time walking past us into the room.

I grin pulling Mitchie into a hug. "I have to agree with her." I speak softly into her ear, before she pulls back a full smile playing on her lips. She mumbles 'me too' placing a gently kiss on my lips.

___________________________________

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. I haven't had computer time, but good news is I may be writing few more stories in with in the next week or so. Then again I may be writing to many stories :/**

**Anyone listen to Paramores new CD Brand New Eyes? I cant stop lol And Selena Gomez and The Scenes CD was all I listened to yesterday. But I'm totally obessed with Paramores.**

**Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter please review. **

**Reviews and stuff :D**

_x-crazy-4-u-x: __I made her kinda ok for now anyway. Thank you for the review. _

_DorkyKidReader: __Alex was there for her yay lol Why would she leave her? I guess she could of left her huh I could have wrote that into the story. lol thanks for the review _

_Marissa-Xtreme Hayley: __She's not...well kinda I dont know what its called lol There wasn't much Alex/Mitchie but there was Abby/Casey :) Glad you like the story. Thanks for the review. _

_BrucasDemena: __MORE!! I cant stop doing that now. I just love fast updates aren't my thing at least not now..but I'm working on it. It was random haha.. You never know there may be drama between Alex and Shane...You just have to wait'_

_I am indistructible: __Oh my gosh your review made me laugh so hard I swear I can just see you saying it in my head. lol I dont think your a cold hearted person, just a smart person. See dont hurt me I said your smart lol :D and Dont run to far and end up lost or running into a wall...it hurts trust me I know. :P_

_Demena-x: __Glad I'm not the only one that would look lol...Caseys ok kinda :) thank you for the review. _

**A/N: Thank you to anyone everyone that has review or not I appreciate that you at least read the story even though I love reviews lol :)**


	13. Monday talks

"In other news an inside source of Mitchie Torres, has said that Casey Grey daughter or both Mitchie Torres and Shane Grey, was in fact hit by a car..." We're sitting in Caseys room still in the hospital. "Niether parent has said anything about the incident but it is sais that Shane is going to attempt a relationship of some form with both of Casey and Mitchie."

The screen turns blank stopping any further talk of Mitchie, I look from the tv to her and from the looks of she's mad."God I wish they would leave my the hell alone. I was lucky with the date, but I can only out smart them for so long." She sighs in frustration "And Shane? Wanting a relationship? I think it would help if he told me this not the media. Casey life isn't anyone elses business." She rubs her forehead roughly.

"I'm sure this will blow over in a few days Mitch..." I rest my hand on her back rubbing lightly. "Shane..well Shane is an ass." She laughs looking up at me. "We can deal with Shane together. Maybe he just wants a straight forward relationship with his daughter, but you wont know until he calls you, for now fouse on Casey." I offer a small smile, she returns it, and the events of the day finally showing how tired she is.

She leans forward her lips pressing gently to mine before pulling away, she doesn't say anything as she stares at me with a loving look in her eyes. "What?" I ask after a moment. She smiles "Nothing I'm just glad that your here with me, that we're together after everything and the years that put distance in between us." I give a slight nod.

"Yeah me too, Lifes events only make us stronger, they bring us together. I know we can handle them because we have eachother as cheesy as that sounds." I joke knowing its true. She laughs shaking her head amused. "Way to ruin the moment Alex." She shoves my shoulder, flashing a grin. " I think you should work on that you know for our next date."

I look at for a second. "Our next date? I dont know Mitch I mean you are kinda demanding, I mean like total rockstar status." I nod joking around, She fakes a shocked expression. "Me? Demanding? Ok yeah right your the one thats spoiled, ' I dont walk anywhere, but feel free to carry me.'" She mocks me a smirk playing on her lips.

"That was one time thank you. I did not want to walk all the way to the store...and you the one that offered to carry me. Dont offer next time." I smile remembering the walk to the corner fashion poparzzi showed up once we got in the store, pissing Mitchie off, and ruined the rest fo the day with their stupid questions. "I was joking I didnt think you'd actully want me to carry you." She laughs.

A soft knock on the door grabs our attention, Mitchie stands walking towards Dr. Hucks. "Sorry to bother you guys but Caseys test results came back. She's fine but we still have no change in her legs." He pauses looking between us. "I spoke with some collegues and they agreed that tharepy but theres no garuntee that it will work. It could be worth a shot though." Mitchie nods waiting for him to continue. " Some of them all so feel its best just to consider her paralyzed at least for the time being."

Mitchie nods again. "Ok so what are the chances of her walking again?" She ask staying optomistic. He doesn't say anything for a moment. "Honestly I'm unsure at this point. I think it should be Caseys choice to do therapy or not to do it, there would be no point in doing it if shes fine with using a wheelchair. And of course you can also do exercises at home to see if it helps." He offers a smile.

"Thank you." Mitchie watches him walk out of the room, before turning to me."What do you think I should do?" She grabs my hand pulling me back to the chair. I think for a moment before answeriing "I really dont know I mean...I agree with the doctor, if Caseys happy or even just ok with it then just let her use a wheelchair." I study her expression as she thinks over what I said.

When she opens her mouth to speak shes cut off by the mumbled words of a tired sounding Casey. She gets up walking closer to the bed, "Hey sweetie how you feeling?" Grabbing her hand she squeezes, I know its affecting Mitchie more then Casey. "I ok mommy, you ok?" She looks up Mitchie, who has a sad smile. "I'm good as long as your ok." Casey grins at Mitchies answer.

I pull our chairs closer to the bed, knowing Mitchie will stand there the whole time. "We go home now?" Casey looks between us. Mitchie shakes her head "No, not yet but we will in the morning." Casey nods. "How about I tell you a story?" Mitchie suggest after a minute.

"Yeah story!" Casey gets excited waiting for Mitchie. "Well once about a time there was a princess and she lived all alone in a castle surrounded by mean people, until one day her prince can to save her..." I smile watching Mitchie leans in close as she tells the story, Casey listening to every word closely waiting to hear what happens to the princess.

____________________________________________

"Is she ok?" Emily ask concerned as I tell her about the events of the weekend. I nod "Yeah, shes at home with Mitchie now but from what the doctors said her chances as of walking again are slim to non." Emily looks to Jessica a frown on both of their faces.

"I was scared for a alittle while when I saw on the news that she was hit. They tell so little, and then I couldn't get ahold of you." Jessica tells before putting a fry in her mouth. "Sorry i had my phone off in the hospital." She nods as we eat in silence, enjoying the quiet before the kids wake up from nap.

My phone breaks the silence 'Mitchie' "Hello" I wait for her reply. "Alex, can you come over after work I need to talk to you its kindof important." She sounds upset."Dont worry its not about you its about Casey." She ressures me, knowing my thoughts will go straight to our relationships.

"Ok, but do you want me to come over now? I can get Emily or Jessica to close for me." I ask not sure the level of importance of what she has to say. "Its fine stay there till the day ends then come over." She sounds calmer and I can almost feel the grin that I'm sure is on her face. "Fine all stay but is she ok?" I agree but wonder if something might be wrong with Casey.

"Yes Caseys fine, actully she really wants you and Abby to see the wheelchair she got this morning." I smile thinking about her excitement over the wheelchair. "She really wants Abby to come over and push her around the house. She wont let me do anything, saying that Abby has to be the first one to push her." I laugh with Mitchie at Caseys attachment to Abby.

"Well I can bring her with me if you want, and then I can take her home for Jamie, i dont think she would mind." I offer knowing it will make both of the girls happy. "Yeah that would be good, I'll let you surprise her" She pauses "Hey I've got to go Casey needs help, I'll see you later." i say 'bye' before the line goes dead.

Looking up I find both Jessica and Emily staring at me. "What?" They smile at me. "Nothing I just think you are so whipped." Jessica smirks. "How do you figure?" I raise an eyebrow at her. "Are you sure you dont want me to come now?" She mocks my earlier comment.

I smile, "Whatever that does not mean I'm whipped, and besides your one to talk. I know Emilys got you in check and at her every call." I smirk back as I reply. She scoffs "No way if anyones in check its Emily." She points at her girlfriend sitting next to her.

Emily looks shock next to her. "Oh really you have me in check?" She ask with a head tilt. Jessica figits in her seat. "Well no thats...thats not what I mean't." She stutters, "No I think you meant it, and lets just say for that comment you get nothing for at least a week." Its Emilys turn to smirk, as Jessicas face turns to horror. "What your kidding right?" Emily shakes her head laughing.

Jessica turns to me. "How is it that everytime I talk to you two at the same time I end up, losing something? And that it tends to be the thing I'm best at." She crosses her arms as Emily answers before me. "Well you know we could always have anger make up sex." Jessica perks up at her words. "But I get to be in full control." She states after she sees the excitment on Jessicas face.

"That is totally ok with me, you know its nap time I'm sure Alex can handle the rest of the day without us." She looks between me and Emily as we start laughing at her words. "Jess baby theres no way I'm leaving Alex by herself just so you can get a quickie. Not. Happening." She states firmly, causing Jessica to pout.

"And on that note I'm going to check the kids." I stand looking between them. "Dont do anything...inapproiate while I'm gone." I walk away Jessica shouts behind me. "We have to very different definitions of approiate." I laugh shaking my head as Emily tells her to shut up.

________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Again sorry for the wait I tried to make this a longer chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, and hopfully some of you are still reading this, which isn't alot since I only got 3 reviews for the last chapter. If it stays that way then I guess I'll stop writing cuz theres no point in writing if no ones reading right? If you are reading this and dont want to review you can just say more if you want it makes me happy with one word reviews at least I know you like or are reading my story...Sorry for the rant. Thank you **

**Thankyou and stuff**

_Seth: __I'm glad they make you smile, thats what I aim for lol. thanks for reviewing, I've always loved your reviews they make me smile._

_HinataLovesNaruto: __She doesn't know who hit Casey since she wasn't there, it was a hit and run. The media follow Mitchie not Casey, the date she out smarted them, so they could be alone. Nate will appear more after this chapter but theres reasons behind it. Thank you for pointing some of those out to me it helps in improving my story so, for now enjoy what i have even if it isn't good lol. _

_nhie: __You think i'm great? yeah right but your great for reviewing ;) You said more! i love when people say more. thank you for reviewing_


	14. Shane

Stepping into Mitchies house we hear Casey call "Mommy who here." From somewhere in Mitchies large house. Its bigger the my house but not huge, just big enough for Caseys voice to echo. Mitchie puts her finger to her lips silently telling Abby to stay quiet, we walk towards the living room, Casey leaning against the couch playing with a baby doll. Abby looks at Mitchie who nods her head before Abby takes off towards Casey.

"Abby!!!" Casey looks up when she hears the sound of feet hitting the wood floors. She reaches out wrapping her arms around Abby as she tumbles next to her, "Look what mommy bought me." She points the wheelchair across the room in the corner. "You push 'kay."

Abby smiles "Duh. Hold on." I watch as she runs over to the wheelchair pushing it towards Casey. "Ready?" She ask pending down Casey nods giggling as Abby arms come across her shoulders. She tries to pull Casey up towards the chair grunting as she gets her a little off the floor, she turns towards me and Mitchie. "Help please." She lowers Casey back to the ground as Mitchie walks towards them.

After Caseys safely in the wheelchair Abby pushes her past me and down the hall. Casey shouting "Yeah faster faster" the whole time. Mitchie laughs sitting on down on the couch, looking at me as i sit next to her. "So what did you need to talk about?" I ask.

She clasps her hands together looking down. "Shane.." She takes a deep breath. "He wants custody of Casey." She looks up at me, waiting for a reply. Looking at her I scrunch me eyebrows in confusion. "Why is that bad?" She doesn't speak for a moment.

"He wants full custody of her." She looks back down at her hands. "Oh.." I couldn't think of anything to say. her relpy is drowned out by the giggles of the girls as they come running through the living room. Mitchie looks up, "Girls be careful fo-" Shes cut off by the thud echoing through the room. Jumping up we run towards them, turning the corner I see the wheelchair tipped over Casey on the floor laughing with Abby.

Mitchie rushes over to them. "Oh my gosh are you guys ok?" She kneels down pushing her hair behind her ear as she looks between the girls, who are still in a fit of giggles. I lean against the wall crossing my arms as I watch Mitchie grab Casey, a worried look on her face. "I fine mommy." Casey finally gives an answer a giggle still present in her voice as she wraps her arms around Mitchies neck.

Abby looks at me, "I couldn't stop when we went by the door and then it the wall, but not hard...Sorry." She frowns watching as Mitchie walks past me holding Casey. I walk over to her still sitting on the floor. I fix the wheelchair before replying to her. "Its fine Abby, she didn't get hurt, just be careful." She grins standing up walking to the living room.

Caseys sitting on the couch waiting for Mitchie to turn on the t.v. "LazyTown mommy." She shouts, Abby runs ahead of me towards the couch. I walk towards the kitchen following Mitchie as Casey starts singing Lazytown.

She leans against the counter opposite of me, acrossing her arms. "What do I do?" She ask refering to Shane. I honestly dont know what she should do considering I've never been in this situtation. Thank God. "Why dont you give him like shared custody or something." I shrug as I reply.

"I dont know he just said that he wants full custody and is willing to take me to court for her." She sounds broken as she speaks, I dont say anything for an minute. "Then take him to court, or talk with him about it." I pause think something over. "I thought he didn't want anything to do with Casey though, thats what he said in a interview after your divorce."

She nods. "Yeah thats why I'm so confused as to why he wants anything to do with her." We dont say anything for a moment just listening to the giggles of the girls watching t.v. "I guess I'll try calling him and ask to talk with him or something."

I nod, still not knowing what to say, I've never been in this situtation and I've never met Shane. She walks towards me "I'm going to try calling him right now, if I'm lucky I wont have to see him face to face." She grins, when I chuckle at her words. "I'm serious I dont want to see him." She reaches beside me for her phone. "Ok I believe you, but dont be rude to him."

I reason with her knowing that she can get an attitude when annoyed. "I cant promise anything." I laugh as she pulls back pecking me on the lips. "Keep an eye on the girls while I'm on the phone." She flashes me a smile before walking out of the kitchen. Shaking my head I follow her out but go towards the living room.

Caseys laying with her head on Abbys shoulder, who is holding her hand as they watch t.v. I walk over to them sitting next to Abby. "Hey girls." I say when they look over at me. "Hi Alex." Abby looks at me, Casey says nothing put waves without looking away from the t.v. "Wheres Mitchie?" She asks looking from t.v to me.

"She had to make a phone call real quick." She nods turning back to the t.v, the show is apparently over as Casey sits up. "It over." She looks between us before laying back down. I watch t.v with them, waiting for Mitchie. A new show starts, two guys pop up on the screen talking to camera. They start making noises and pointing at invisable things. Totally confused I keep watching to see if something will appear, it doesnt.

"Am I missing something?" I ask them still watching the show. "What do you mean?" I away from the t.v to the girls. "Well their not doing anything except making noises." I point to the t.v where the guys I washing an invisable elephant? "I think its cool." Abby replies shrugging as she goes back to watching the show.

Mitchie comes back into the room standing near the hallway. I stand walking towards her as she walks back towards the kitchen, "So what did he say." I ask as she goes to the cabinet. "I didn't get ahold of him but his manager said that hes free tomorrow at lunch, so I told him I want to meet with him." She looks at me for a moment before turning back to the cabinet.

"Well hopefully it will be better if you meet face to face." I offer knowing she doesn't want to see him. She nods. "Yeah, enough about him though. Are you staying for dinner?" I nod "Sure why not. What help?" She smiles nodding before handing me a pan. Shes about to discover that I have no cooking skills what so ever.

_______________________________________

**A/N: New chapter hope you enjoyed please review. Sorry for the shortness but I honestly have no Idea where this story is going anymore so ideas are welcome. Do you want him to take Casey? or For him to die in a plane crash lol **

**Thankyous and stuff**

_i am indistructible: __I can have a Crazy fan Kidnap him lol but no fallin into ditches. You are forgiven for not reviewing it happens at times. but I dont mind cookies XD_

_x-crazy-4-u-x: __I'm glas you love my stories, there was a little information into shane more next chapter. I will keep writing,,,as soon as more ideas come to mind. lol _

_KittySquyres: __Kids are not always sweet, they can be a pain in the butt too lol. Glad you liked this chapter_

_Marissa-Xtreme Haley Fan: __I'm still debating whether or not to have her walk again. But I might have her walk..Thanks for the review_

_DorkyKidReader: __You have no idea how awesome it makes me feel to hear that you think my writing is amazing thank you. and thank you for tryong to review every chapter. I'm glad you like the characters. _

_Seth: __Casey is ok what did you expect I cant have her hurt forever. Shes to cute to do that to, I like writing Jessica cause shes so different then me and anyone I know. You think their perky? XD You can spam me all you want its kinda entertaining. :)_

_BrucasDemena: __Sorry for not updating but like I said I have writers block of some sort Mature? Really? Cool haha Shane hit Casey I might just have to work that into the story, but I'll have to think of how that will work lol._

_nhie Bunnybunny: __I read your name and I get distrated thinking of cute little bunnies lol. I wont stop writing and you have more. =)_

_HinateLoveNaruto: __Readers that dont review aren't stupid just lazy or shy. I never reviewed before but now I feel bad if I dont. To bad I have no time to read right now. :( You really think this is the best story ever?_


	15. Testing Ninja Skills

"Alex I think this is a stupid idea." I turn to Emily who sitting in chair a few feet from me. "It will be fine, its not like I'm going to get caught.I just want to make sure he doesn't do anything dumb."

She rolls her eyes. "Fine but I dont see why you have to take Jessica, I mean of all people _she _will be the one to do something dumb." I raise an eyebrow. "Come on I love the girl but she cant do anything without making a scene." I nod, shes right Jessica is loud and loves attention. But she asked if she could go, gave me a puppy dog look and I agreed. "Ok fine but you know Mitchie will find out sooner or later. I dont see why you dont just ask her to let you with her."

Before I get the chance to say anything Jessica comes running past followed by some of the kids hands raised screaming. She looks at me "Help me!" I laugh looking at Emily who is doing the same. "Should I help her?" I ask. She shakes her head, a smirk on her lips. "No let the kids catch her first _then _help her." I nod agreeing with her.

"I cant believe your going to take her with you, when your trying to avoid being seen." She points to her girlfriend now running the opposite direction. I shrug "She gave me the puppy dog look, and she can wait in the car and drive away really fast if I happen to get caught."

She chuckles looking back at me. "So now you plan on getting caught? I just know your going to end up in trouble before the lunch is over." She may be right but I have to go just to make sure nothing goes wrong.

Jessica grabs our attentiion when she comes running towards us the kids still chasing her. Emily sticks her foot out tripping Jess when she reaches us, the kids jump on her and a few start hitting her with foam baseball bats."Help me! Get 'em off of me now!!" I laugh shaking my head as Emily stands to get the kids away.

"Alright guys who wants to play outside?" They all jump up running for the door. Jess rolls over staring at the ceiling, "Is it just me or do I spend alot of time on the floor?" i stand over her smiling before helping her up.

"Yeah you do, but most of the time its because of Em."

"Whats because of me?" We look behind us, watching her walk closer to us. "Its your fault I'm abused." Jessica answers glaring at her girlfriend. I walk over the table sitting down.

"Uh whatever I dont not abuse you, and what happens to you is your own fault." She stops in front of Jessica who scoffs at her answer. "Not even I would have made it away from the kids if _you_ hadn't of tripped me like a..a..meanie."

Emily raises an eyebrow, crossing her arms. "A meanie? Really your going to call me names? in case you forgot I'm in control of _everything_ we do." Is all they think about sex?

I interupt, "Come on Jessica we need to leave, you can beg for mercy later." Emily smirks at my words. "I was not going to beg for anything thank you very much." She follows me to the door. "Love you Em.!" She shouts before walking completely out the door. Whipped I tell you. Whipped.

_______________________________________________________

We're sitting outside the resturant in my car waiting for Shane or Mitchie to arrive. Some poparazzi are waiting near the door as well, but no sign of Mitchie. I look to my right at Jessica, she's dressed in all black with big sunglasses on.

"You do realize by dressing like that your going to stand out the most?" I ask watching as she puts a lollipop in her mouth.

She shakes her head. "This is a mission so we need to look like we're on a mission." I chuckle looking back across the street. "We are not a mission. We're just making sure Shane doesn't do anything stupid to Mitchie." I explain for the millionth time.

She shrugs following my gaze, as the poparazzi start taking pictures. Its Mitchie followed by Shane not far behind her, I open the car door. "Kay I'm going in, wait here in case I need you."

She grabs my arm, "What! No I'm going in with you." I debate for a minute, before agreeing. "Yes!" She cheers letting go of me.

I roll my eyes smiliing none the less as I cross the street. Thats when I notice she isn't with me but instead crouching behind the car. "Jessica get your ass over her!" I scream to her. She looks at me before tip toeing across the street. Emily was right Jessica is going to get me caught, the poparazzi are already staring.

I turn to them, "She's mental challenged, she thinks she a ninja right now." I make up a excuse for her behavior. They nod, and I feel her punch me in the back. "I am not!" I laugh ignoring her, and walk towards the resturant. She follows but crouches next to the bushes that line the front of the resturant, I rolls my eyes again at her antics, but cant help but laugh when she attempts to jump over the bush. She fails and instead falls landing on her face, with her foot caught in the bush.

I offer her a hand, "Can we please make it into the building before you injury yourself?" I ask as she brushes herself off. "Fine." She says looking like a little kid, but walks beside me into the resturant.

Luckily we get seated diagionally from Mitchies table, close enough to see them and hear parts of the converstation. I order something small, but Jessica seems to think i'm made of money as she orders half the menu. I looked at her shocked when the waiter walks away, "What?" She smiles sweetly.

I shake my head, "Nothing, lets just do what we can here to do." She nods staring at their table. "Seriouly Jess try not to be so obvious." I tell her, glance between her and Michies table.

She looks at me. "I just look like a fan." She shrugs looking back at Shane, "Oh my gosh, why is he holding her hand?" What? My head snaps in their direction, they are holding hands, a huge smile on Shanes face as they talk.

"Why are they holding hand?!" I restate her question, frustration filling me as i become even more aware of the unknown when Mitchie starts laughing at something he said. "Why is she laughing? I thought she hated him, she...she said that she didn't want to see him and now she _laughing_ with him."

Jessica doesn't say anything for a minute, a thoughful look on her face. Mitchie hasn't seen me since I got my hair colored right?" Confusion at her question I answer "Yeah but what does that have to do with anything?"

She stands up grabbing a napkin flashing me a smile, before walking away. "Wait Jessica! What are you doing?!?!" I ask to keep my voice down. She ignores me and continues walking towards their table, she puts her glasses on right before she reaches them.

"Oh My Gosh!!! Shane Grey and Mitchie Torres!!!" She squeals in a high pitch voice jumping up and down. I hide my face behind the dessert menu, but watch peeking over the top. Its like watching a train wreck.

"I love you guys I can't believe I'm actually meeting you. I love both of all of your music." She rushes all of her words, Mitchie looks shock at the surprise, while Shane has stupid goofy grin on his face. Jessica turns completely to Shane, ignoring Mitchie. "You looked so hot in your music video." He smirks at her words, saying something that I can't make out.

Mitchie sits there a shocked expression on her face. I would laugh but I have no idea where Jessica is going with this. "So are you guys back together now?" Way to be straight forward Jess.

Mitchie looks like a fish out of water, but Shane laughs at the question, before answering. "No..at least not yet." That bastard.

The waiter walks over placing our food down, and I dont hear anything else. When he walks away, I look up to see Mitchie walking towards me dragging Jessica behind her. I panic when I see the pissed off look on her face, and Jessica looking quilty, but having fun.

"Run Alex Run!" She screams gaining the attention of the people close to us. I throw money on the table before doing as she said and take off running for the door.

I get half way to the door, before I feel a hand grip my arm tight. With a sigh of defeat I turn around, she looks annoyed but not mad. "Outside now." She shoves me towards the door but doesn't let go of my arm.

The poparazzi though only two or three now, start taking pictures, and asking questions about who we are. She ignores them walking into the parking lot, they take the hint and stay back but keep taking pictures.

She stands in front of us arms crossed. "Explain."

"It was all Alex's idea!" Jessica points at me as I look at her mouth opened in shock. "You trader." I glare at her before turning to Mitchie. "I wanted to make sure everything went ok, and Jessica wanted to play ninja spy games." I hang my head in shame.

She chuckles shaking her head. "I'm not mad, but your in trouble when I get home." She points her finger at me before smiling. "Now go back to work, where you should be. Whose watching the kids?" She ask looking between the two of us.

"Emily my hot girlfriend." We both look at Jessica, wondering where the hell that answer came from. "Just wanted to make sure that we are all clear that I am gay and in no way attracted to Shane." She nods when shes done talking. I look to Mitchie, who has the same look on her face, before we both start laughing. "Ok then I am going inside to finish talking to Shane since we we're interupted. i'll tell you everything later." She leans in giving me a kiss before walking towards the resturant.

I walk behind Jessica to the car, I slap her in the head. "I can not believe that you did that, it didn't help at all and it make you look stupid." She gets in the car before she replies. "Well you didn't want them touching so I did the first thing that came to mind." I shake my head, pulling out into traffic, she grabs my iPod, blasting the music.

_________________________________

"Just call it over, and put it in the backseat." I attempt to get Jessica out of the car, as we sit in the intersection holding up traffic.

"I am not jumping out into traffic just to get a dog! If it even is a dog. What are you crazy?" She looks horrified that I would even tell her to do such a thing. "If you want to be animal rescuer then you jump out into traffic and save the thing."

I stare at her. "Uh I'm driving the car now get out and get it in the car before its hit." She opens the door, mumbling something about paying her for this. Yeah right.

I laugh as the dog thinks she playing and makes her chase it around before she gets hold of it leading to the car. Opening the door she attempts to put the dog in the car, but it doesn't go willingly. "Stupid dog just get in the car, before I throw you in front of one." She tries lifting him into the car grunting she tries a few more times before getting him in.

She slams the door as I start driving again. "That thing was the size of a small horse." She complains. "Eww it stinks and now I smell like it, disgusting." She pushes him away, when he gets in her face. He licks her face. "Oh my gosh, just eww. Uh can we please leave him on the side of the road?"

I gasp looking away from the road to her. "I can leave you on the side of the road."

"What? You would not, right?" I shrug. "So what are you going to do with him?" She ask changing the subject, I smile at her. "Give in to Casey." I state, She raises an eyebrow. "And Mitchie will be ok with this, I mean what if he eats Casey. It looks like he's already eaten a few kids."

I laugh at her before replying. "I'm taking Casey home tonight so, it will just be there. And you know Mitchie can't say no to Casey." She nods before rolling down the window.

"Well bath it before you let Mitchie see it, actually bath it before Casey sees it. I'm afriad the stink will kill her little body." I laugh pulling into the parking lot of the daycare.

"Can you hel-" I look up to see Jessica no where in sight. Shaking my head I lock the doors leaving the window cracked "Thank you for the help Jess." I say with sarcasm.

She smirks at me. "No problem." Emily laughs at us. "Dont want to know," I smile "Caseys outside everyone else got picked up so its an early day." I nod "Thank you. Are you going home?" I ask walking towards the back.

"Yeah see you later." I wave before walking outside to find Casey. "Alex!" She screams running over giving me a hug.

"Guess what Cas.?" I ask her trying to hide my smile. She jumps up and down, "What?!?" I tickle her for a minute, laughing along with her. "I have a surprise in the car for you." She doesn't wait, and takes off for the door.

She screams "Doggie!" When she sees him sitting in the backseat. I get her buckled, driving towards her house. "Your mommy doesn't know yet so its a surprise, your going to have to ask her if we can keep him ok." She nods going back to petting him.

My phone rings, '_**mitchie'**_ I answer putting it on speaker. "Hey babe."

"Hey I just wanted to let you know I'm on my way home. I'll explain when I get there." She sounds tired. "'Kay I'm pulling into the driveway now so I'll see you soon." We exchange goodbyes.

Hopefully everything went well with Shane, but from the sound of it something went wrong.

______________________________

**A/N: I started writing this chapter at about 8 this morning with a few breaks inbetween I just stopped writing a 4. I think this may be the longest chapter even if it is just a filler-ish chapter. I'm still unsure how Shanes motives should be. What do you think? But I felt the need to update so there you have it. Hope you liked it, Please Review.**

**Thankyous and Stuff**

_x-crazy-4-u-x: __I cant decide how to write Shane fully into the story or if I want him at all. _

_I've always wanted to race wheelchairs so I had to put it in there somehow lol_

_NicnicBbabycakes: __So I listen to songs on my iPod it help but now I ideas for like 4 other stories I may possibly write.i even posted one lol Now I cant write without music. Thank you for your opinion on this story compared to the first one. I will try to bring some those emotions to this story. _

_Marissa-Xtreme Haley Fan: __I will keep that in mind for whatever I decide to do with Caseys Custody lol I still haven't decided i keep going back in forth. I know I suck._

_BrucasDemena: __I think I have the opposite problem. I have way to many ideas in my head. If I wrote them all down I might have like 4 or 5 more stories but I dont know I'm trying to wrap them into these stories instead._

_I love the song More by Selena it sounds like shes trying to rap kindof in the _

_Nhie Bunnybunny: __I like bunnies, surprisingly cuz I'm kind of a dark person lol sometimes. As you can probably tell from some of my writing. Glad your enjoying the story._

_DorkyKidReader: __I cant kill him yet, I need him for a little longer. How would i kill him? lol At least comment I'll take what I can get XD lol_

_lita rocks lbC: __Maybe its all a treat and he really does just need her to look good. I dont know yet. lol I'm glad you like Emily and Jessica and that their relatible thats what I'm going for. Thank you for reviewing._

_i am industuctible:__ I dont eat cookies lol but virtual cookies rock. Yes something back will happen..as soon as I think of it. XD_

_seth: __Shane will have to be around Casey at some point_

_I have to watch kid shows with daycare kids...my god they watch the most annoying shows the only one I can stand is Barney. :/ That may not be a good think. I love writing Casey and Abby interaction._

_HinataLoveNaruto: __Yes for it being realistic thats what I'm going for I want people to relate to it. I'm glad you love it._


	16. What He Wants

"I cannot believe you got her a dog." Mitchie stands in front of me arms crossed. "Well you wouldn't let me give her one of mine so I made Jessica jump out into traffic to get her one." I smile stepping closer as she looks stunned.

"You made her jump into traffic for that?" She ask pointing to big black dog running or more like wobbling as Casey throws the ball. Jessica wasn't lying that thing is like two hundred pounds. I shrug "Yeah I mean, she deserved it after what happened at the resturant."

She laughs "That was so your fault," I gasp mockingly. "Oh whatever Alex your the one that was spying, and besides who takes Jessica when your trying to stay hidden?" She ask cocking an eyebrow and smirking.

I shake my head, "She asked to go, and I didn't realize she was going to act like that." I explain a light blush finds my cheeks as I remember the ninja moves and getting caught. Never will I take Jessica with me again. "That doesn't mean you had to take her with you..wait what am I am saying _you_ shouldn't have been there in the first place."

Throwing my hands in the air I sigh dramatically. "Fine. I'm sorry that I spied on you ok? I wont do it again. Happy?" She chuckles grabbing my hand pulling me into a hug. "Yes, well kinda I mean you just gave my daughter a dog that looks like it was put together with spare parts, and he stinks like road kill." Laughing I pull away slapping her lightly in the shoulder.

"Your so rude." We're quiet for a few minutes watching Casey a few feet away sitting on the grass the dog not far from her. "So are you going to tell me what Shane said?" She exhales loudly sitting down on the swing. "I don't know what was up with him." She pauses for a second. "He was nice, he said that he wants to see Casey more, that he was sorry for the way he acted after the divorce."

"He agreed he wants to spend a few hours on the weekends with her." She hesitates. "What else did he say Mitch?" I ask urging her to continue.

"He..he said that he wants us to do some type of activity as a 'family'" I raise an eyebrow at her words. "A family?" I repeat her words. She nods "Yeah. I dont know why but he said if I dont want him to fight for Casey then we have to go out as a family once a week, but at least its only once a week right?" She stares up at me.

I shrug. "I guess but he has got to be up to something. That just doesn't sound right." She looks at for a minute. "Maybe but if it helps avoid drama then so be it." I dont say anything, but for some reason I see this causing more drama then solving it. "He wants to start this weekend."

Casey yells for Mitchies attention. "Mommy look what he can do." She turns around facing the dog. "Sit!" She holds a ball in the air waiting for him to sit, which surprisingly he does quickly. She giggles throwing him the ball.

"Good job sweetie." Mitchie smiles at Casey watching her hug the dog. "What are you going to name the him?" I look from Mitchie to Casey as she thinks over the question.

She bites her lip looking over the dog. "Cupcake!" She exclaims excitedly. Cupcake? Isn't it a boy? "Casey are you sure cupcake is the right name for him?" She nods petting him on the head.

Mitchie stands up walking over to Casey. "Sweetheart I think he needs more of a boy name. Cupcake is a girl name." she bends down petting the dog, before pulling away scrunching her face wiping her hand on her pants. "We name him sportacus."

"Sporta- what?" I ask its a very strange name. Mitchie looks up at me "Sportacus. One of the characters from her favorite show." She explains. I nod still not sure about the name.

"Lazytown or something right?" I ask thinking about watching it the show with them. Mitchie nods turning back to Casey, "What about something more boy-ish?" She tries to change Caseys mind again.

"But Sportacus is a _boy _ mommy." I chuckle at the arguement over the name. "Ok fine name him whatever you want sweetie." She sighs giving up qucikly, she always does. "I name him Buddy." Casey nods thinking over the name. Its better then Cupcake.

"Ok Buddy it is." Mitchie stands grabbing Casey. "Now what do you say we go make dinner." We want in the house, she puts Casey by her toys as buddy lays down next to her.

I walk into the kitchen, "What are you making?" I ask walking over to the cabinet. "I'm making mac and cheese your going to sit on the counter and touch nothing." She smiles as I scoff at her.

"Why?" I jump on the counter watching as she pulls everything out. "Well for one you burn't yourself before we even started cooking last time, and then again when you attempted to pull the pot off the stove with your hand." She smirks at the memory.

"Not my fault I'm forgetful. Now tell me what your going to do about Shane." I change the subject tired of talking about my mistakes. She starts boiling water before walking towards me. "I don't know see how it goes. I mean what else can I do and its not like he's asking that much."

I nod before asking. "So why we're you guys holding hands?" She stops walking, and looks everywhere but at me. "Umm..It was nothing he just said he missed me and then he grabbed my hand."

Nothing? "Ok call me crazy but I think he wants you back." I reply slightly annoyed. She walks over to me standing between my legs, as I wrap them around her. "Maybe he does but that means nothing to me cause I'm dating someone more thoughtful and caring." She smiles

"Don't forget hotter." I smirk as she laughs at me. "Hey its true and you know it." She nods mumbling 'I know' before leaning in kissing me. I wrap my arms around her neck leaning down running my tongue along her bottom lip when she jumps back.

"Wha-" She cuts me off looking down behind her my gaze follows hers. Buddy standing there wagging his tail. "Stupid dog. Sniffing my butt." I laugh sliding off the counter I grab him heading out of the kitchen.

"Hey! Where are you going?" She asks throwing her hands in the air. "I'm taking him back to Casey while you finish making dinner." I smile as she groans turning back to the stove. "Dumb dog ruins my fun, because he wants to feel me up."

Still laughing I shout for the door way. "You were going to get felt up either way!" She doesn't find it as funny, but turns towards. "Well I would rather it be you then him." She points to the dog before turning back around. I smile walking out of the kitchen and to the living room with Casey.

__________________________________________________

**A/N: This chapter is sorta rushed, sorry if it sucks. I've been busy but finally found time to write even if was only ten minutes or so. But I got to 100 reveiws!! haha thats the most I've gotten and its just awesome. xD Thank you to everyone that reveiwed I'm sorry I cant thank you individually this chapter but next chapter I will. Promise. So for now R&R!**


	17. Finding the Truth

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

"They were caught holding hand yesterday, and were all smiles throughout their lunch." Pictures of Shane and Mitchie flash across the screen. "Does this mean their going to get back together? Vote onlye and tel-" I turn off the t.v throwing the remote roughly on the seat next to watching it bounce onto the floor.

Being home alone all afternoon, watching different entertainment shows talk about Shane and Mitchie, has made me annoyed and slightly worried. I trust her but things change and what if she does fall in love with him again? It doesn't help that shes out with him now, even if its for Casey it still worries me. i guess theres nothing I can do about it right now. Glancing at the clock I realize that its going on an hour an half since Mitchieis supposed to be out with Shane and Casey.

The ring of my cell phone grabs my attention from the remote laying umoving on the floor. "Hello?" I answer without looking at the name."Hey baby." Its Mitchie, I smile ask. "Hey, how did the date thing go?" What is call? I dont want to call it a date anymore.

"It was good..." Good? Thats it?! "But I was wondering if you wanted to go with me to take the Casey and Abby for ice cream." Ice cream? Its raining outside."Mitch, have you looked outside? Its raining...really bad." I point out the obvious, making sure shes aware just in case.

She chuckles "Yes, I am aware of the whether, but I promised the girls ice cream and a sleepover." She explains cheerfully. I nod even though she cant see me. "Oh, so I can get ice cream but I'm not invited to the sleepover?" I ask jokingly.

"No I just didn't think you'd want to go to a sleepover with little kids." She explains with a light hearted tone. I smile "A sleepover gives me a chance to show off my scooby Doo pajamas." She laughs as I finish speaking.

"Well then I guess you just have to come, and show they off." I laugh at the sarcasm in her voice. "Serious though I do want to go," I say somewhat serious "When are you coming?" I ask glancing at the clock again.

"We're on our way to pick up Abby so about twenty minutes." I hear Casey shout 'Abby' in the background. "You can meet me at Abbys or I'll call you when I get there." She offers. "Alright I guess I'll see you when you get here." We say our goodbyes. I decide to walk to Jamies and wait with Abby, since I haven't talked to her in awhile.

Packing everything quickly I feed the dogs before wrapping myself in my jacket. The rain is pouring harder then it has all day although it might be because its nearing night time. I run across the street quickly knocking on the door, as a shiver runs down my back. Jamie answers the door a minute later letting me in before asking, "Whatcha doing here? Not that I dont mind the visit." She smiles looking me over.

"I decided to come over her and talk while I wait for Mitchie to get here." She raises an eyebrow. "I'm going with them for the sleepover." I explain. She laughs leading the way to the living room. "Aren''t you kindof old for sleepovers?" I gasp jokingly at her words, she chuckles. "Oh whatever its not like you twelve or something, I mean you twenty five years old. I would say that you exiced the age limit for sleepovers ten years ago."

I smile. "Psh you are never to old for sleepovers thank you very much." She shakes her head changing the subject. We talk about how we are and whats new in life until we hear a knock on the door. "Casey!!" Abby comes running past us straight for the door opening it quickly. Mitchie walks in carrying Casey she smiles as Abby starts talking to her.

"Abby sweetie go get your stuff from your room." Jamie walks towards Mitchie as Abby takes off for her room. "I trust you guess but please dont teach her anything about touching herself or anything remotely close to that subject. I beg of you." I laugh remembering the converstations between the girls.

Mitchie smacks me in the arm, "Shut up Alex it was your fault in the first place." She smiles. "I promise I will do my best to keep Alex away from the girls." Jamie shakes her head smiling at me. I dont sat anything as Abby runs back in the room, looking at us. Shes one word of "Ready" before walking out the door.

________________________________________

We're all huddled in a booth in the nearest place that sold ice cream. I sit watching the three of them eating different shades of ice cream, I chose not to eat ice cream after already freezing from the whether.

Casey was licking her cone getting ice cream all over her face, while talking to Abby about the stuff she did today. "It had lots of stuff, and toys. I like the slide the bestest." Abby listens intentively to Caseys every word.

I look up to Mitchie sitting across from me. She's eating the cone, gazing thoughtful at Casey and Abbys interaction. A minute later she looks up at me, a small grin finds her. "I wonder what it would be like if we had known eachother since we were kids."

I think over the comment wondering if it would have changed where we are now. Would she have gotten with Shane? Would her parents of reacted the way they did if they had know me longer? "I dont know, but I'm ok with that." She tilts her head slightly, gazing softly at me. "I think the only difference would be that we would have more memories of times spent together, rather then with other people."

She nods looking towards Casey. "Mommy I done." She flashes a messy smile at Mitchie, who smiles back. She stands grabbing Caseys hand. "I'm going to take her to get cleaned up, you can take Abby to the car since she isn't as messy." I nod standing up, as she sets Casey on her hip.

Buckling Abbys seatbelt she ask. "Is Caseys Dad with Mitchie?" The raindrops pound on the car louder in the moment of silence. "No sweetie, why do you think that?" She shrugs looking up at me. "'Cause they go out together with Casey so doesn't that mean their a family?"

She tilts her head as she continues to watch me. "Shane and Mitchie dont need to be together to be family." I answer, when the car door opens ending the converstation. I sit the front seat thinking of Abbys innocent view of the situtation, and part of me thinks that to be a family you have to be together. Clearly a family is what both Shane and Mitchie want but I'm standing in the middle of that.

______________________________________________

I'm sitting on the floor near the door of Caseys yellow bedroom covered in monkeys. Mitchiess getting ready to tell a bedtime story to the girls, "Once upon a time there lived a princess in a palace with her parents." Of course the story is about a princess. Caseys favorite kind. "She had grown up under the contril of her dad. She did everything she was asked to do."

"Then one day a prince diguised as a servant came to live in the palace. He and the princess became fast friends, they spent all their time together. Both the king and Queen thought highly of the prince. But that changed the day the found out the prince and princess were in love. The princess parents did not believe she could fall in love with a servant"

"Why not?" Casey ask hugging the stuffed monkey closer to her chest. "Because in their world the princess can only marry a prince, a servant to them was bad for the princess." She explains "Anyways her parents did everything the could to seperate them. Nothing worked so one day they send the princess away, and left nothing of hers for the prince to find."

"The prince was so in love with the princess that he searched ever city near him, but he found nothing. One day he was walking home having finally given up on finding her when he say a store with a photo of his princess. He asked before finding out she was living just outside the city, so he went in hopes of finding his love years later. He found her, but she was no longer his love but the love of a new prince. A prince that did not play servant."

"So the prince watched and found that she was happy. he walked away hurt but healing. He knew that though he didn't get his happy ending, she did and thats all that matter to him." By the time shes done the girls are fast asleep cuddled together.

I stand walking out of the room, and down the stairs, I wait in the kitchen for her. I look up from the tiled floor, when I hear her feet meet the hardwood floors. She walks over to me, giving me a kiss before going to the fridge.

"How did it go today? Was it easier then you thought it was going to be?" I finally voice the worries that have been in the back of my head all day. She shrugs turning towards me. "I told you it went fine. He was alot nicer then I thought he was going to be." She pauses leaning against the opposite counter. "He was acting like the Shane I knew when we first met."

She smiles and jealousy runs through me. "Thats good." I dont try and hide it from my voice, and she notices. "Alex whats wrong?" She tilts her head, a small smile on her face, for some reason it makes me annoyed at her.

"Nothing." The word comes out sharper then I meant for it to. She flinches, the smile falling from her face. "Don't lie, tell me the truth." She should know, it should be obvious.

Sighing I look down at floor, "I'm just worried, I mean everytime I turn on the t.v. today and I hear that people think you and Shane are reconnecting...and then you looked so happy in the pictures for your guys lunch." She doesn't say anything, I look up and she searches my face. "Mitchie you have to see it from where I'm at here."

She nods but still doesn't move. "I know, and theres nothing to be worried about. Nothing will happen between us." She steps towards me continuing to speak. "_You _are the only person I want now and forever. Shane means nothing to me now." She wraps her arms around me. "Do you believe me?" I look her in the eye, nodding. I feel only slightly relieved, something is in the back of mind that doesn't want to believe her. "Good now come on lets go watch t.v."

Twenty minutes later I'm cuddling with Mitchie on the couch flipping through different channels. "'Lex just pick a channel already." I look up at her, before stopping on the next channel it lands on. "Now for the breaking story you have been waiting for. Shane and Mitchie caught today mid make ou-" Mitchie grabs the remote from me turning the t.v off.

I stare at it shocked for a moment before standing up. I cannot believe she would do this to me, after everything she _just _said. She lied to me. "Alex I can explain." I don't wait as I walk towards the door looking for my shoes. I slip them on, turning towards her. "What can you possibly say to make this better?!" My voice raising, I know I'll give in any minute. I cant not this time. I dont give her a chance to explain. "You can't so don't try! I trusted you Mitchie, and you not only lied to my face tonight up you cheated on me!"

She opens her mouth before quickly closing it. Shaking my head I let out a bitter laugh, "Alex I'm sorry, but it isn't what it looks like. He kissed me, I wasn't thinking straight when he kissed me." He kissed her?! Thats all she has to say?

I turn for the door, reaching for the doorknob. "Please don't leave. I need you, Shane means nothing to me. I swear." I turn the knob, the sound of the rain rings louder as the door opens. "Please" I hear her faintly over the rain.

I pause watching the rain hitting the sidewalk in front of me. "I love you Mitchie, I always have, but I dont know if I can handle this." I dont know if she can hear me over the rain. I'm not sure I care. I stand there for a moment but she doesn't say anything.

I walk out the door letting it close softly. She doesn't chase after me, and at the moment I dont want her to. Pictures of them together flashe in my mind, her words echo, the promises the sweet smile to match. All of them lies.

I realize that I have no ride home, everything but my phone, ipod, and keys are left in her house. I dont care though. I start walking down the street, I guess it will be a chance to clear my mind. I wrap myself tighter in my jacket, already soaking wet from the rain.

Its the fact that she lied to me that hurts the most, of course the fact the she kissed him hurts. But she lied to my face, and told me nothing happened. If it was nothing she would have told me, I would have been mad but at _Shane_ not _her._

Maybe this is for the best. Maybe we were never meant to last, everything seems to be against us at all times. If this is our goodbye then theres no stopping it, maybe its true that all good things come to end, that theres no such thing as love. At least love without struggles.

**THE END**

___________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Ok so its not really the end up I considered ending it that way, but since Fighting Gravity ended sad I didn't want this one to end that was to, or should I just leave it? So sorry for the wake I am horrble with updates now, but forgive please. more hopefully sooner. Please review cuz I love all my amazing reveiws and you guys make me want to update faster or at least try. **

**Thankyous and Stuff**

_Nhie: __I updated finally lol I'm glad your enjoying the story. Hopfully you liked this chapter._

_i am indistructable: __Shane ruined alot in this chapter dontcha think? :) I hope you got your project done._

_Marissa-Extreme Haley Fan: __Shane is so up to something. :D and of course he wants her back who wouldn't? :) Someones going to talk to Shane but it wont be Alex. xD Who will it be?_

_Seth: __Yes sportacus, This really happened with my niece only she had a poodle and she named it Poodle the poodle instead of Sportacus. :) I guess I lost light and sweet with the end of this chapter huh? xD oh well drama works too at least I hope so. _

_lita rocks LbC: __Shane is always up to something. Its shane :) Alex is Alex and I cant picture washing the dog, though it would be funny. I guess mitchies was ok with the dog only cause Casey liked the dog._

_DreamBigToFallHard: __Yes he is the wierd gymnast that sang with Stephine. lol I get stuck watching it everyday. Dumbest show ever. xD_


	18. Forget Alex

**Jessica's P.O.V**

I pull the car to the curb when I notice her silhouette huddled on the ground. She didn't make it as far from Mitchie's house as I had thought, she doesn't move when I slam the car door, as I move quickly to her. She jumps when I thouch her shoulder, looking up at me with blood shot eyes and mascara running. I dont say anything as I lead her to the car, niether does she. Driving down the street i think of something to say, but think of nothing sunce I don't know whats wrong.

She called me sobbing and the only thing I understood was 'Mitchies' and that she needed me now. I went to find her no questions asked, telling Emily to be ready when I got back. I never expected to find her in such a state, I've never seen her like this before. I want answers, and I intend to find then some way or another.

By the time we get back to my house, she still hasn't said a word, only looked out the window, silent tears still roll down her cheeks. I guide her into the house where Emily waits anxiously in the living room. She takes Alexs hand guiding her to the guest room. I go to the kitchen and wait for her to come home. Whatever Mitchie did must have been bad, and the only thing that comes to mind is Shane. I guess I have to wait to find out.

Emily walks in the some time later, pulling me from my thoughts of possibities. She walks over to me, pulling me into a hug, I return it holding on to her. "What happened to her?" She ask looking up at me.

"I dont know she called frantic saying something about Mitchie, lies, and needing me." She nods, "So I went to find her. Whatever Mitchie did must have hurt her. I've never seen her like this. She's so..so broken." She looks at me for a moment a small smile graces her lips. "What?" I asked in confusion.

"You are the best friend in the world." I shake my head. "Yeah, but I'm the worst girlfriend. I ran out on our dinner, the one you worked so hard on." She looks at me, pulling me into a kiss, before agruing. "no, its ok. She needed you and theres always going to be more dinners, but you never know hwen she'll need you again."

I don't say anything, we stand there on the middle of the kitchen, listening to the rain. Alex has to talk sometime, but for now I'll focus on Emily and how I'm going to make it up to her.

____________________________

"Jess baby, I'm going to the store. I'll be back later love you." I hear the bedrom door click shut. I groan rolling over on to my stomach. Everything from the night before flashback, and I groan again when I realize that I need to get up and check on Alex. I roll out of bed and slowly out of the room, walking down the stair, and towards the guest room. Peeking in I see her sitting in the bed looking out the window.

Theres a light drizzle, the raindrops slowly slide down the window. I knock gently on the doorframe, she turns her head glancing at me before back to the window. I step in sitting on the bed next to her.

"Hey how are you?" She doesn't say anything, only a tired shrug, her gaze falling to the jacket in the floor. Its the one she wore last night, and I know it belongs to Mitchie. "Are you going to tell me what happened?" She shrugs again only this time its accompained by a sigh. "Your going to have to sooner or later." Theres a pause. "Please Alex. I want to help you."

She doesn't say anything, but she turns towards me crossing her legs on the bed. She looks me in the eye before speaking. "She promised me, she..she told me it was nothing." She looks down, I don't say anything. "We were watching t.v. nad the show it..it showed pictures of them...kissing."

She stops talking tears forming in her eyes. I grab her hand squeezing gently. "She said he kissed her, and she wasn't thinking straight." She sighs. "i walked away and told her I couldn't handle it." She looks at me for a mometn. "I..I dont if I did the right thing. I love her, I have since the day she walked in to the chruch eleven years ago." The tears fall, as she drops her head.

What id I never see her again? What if she really does fall in love with him again?" She looks up desperation, and worry fills her voice. My heart breaks at the the fact that shes in love with someone that cheated on her, and shes worried _she_ wont love_ her _anymore.

"Alex, I'm sure shes still in love with you. Maybe if you give her time she'll talk to you. She's probably worried because you walked away from her." I try to reason, and calm her fears. I myselff dont know if my words are believeable.

"Yeah, can you take me home?" I nod as she moves off the bed heading for the bathroom. I go up stairs throwing on basketball shorts, and my black hoodie. She's waiting on the porch when I get downstairs. The air is crisp and cold, but it fits the mood.

She mumbles a thank you getting out the car when we get to her house. I pull away driving to the only place I that will fix this.

________________________________________________________________

I hear the sounds of a kid show when I get to the door, I pound on it waiting inpatiently for her to open the door. She does minutes later suprise flashes across her face when she sees me. "Hey, uh Jessica." She stutters stepping out side before closing the door.

I stare at her, "Who the hell do you think you are?!?" Not quite the way I wanted to start but it works. I dont give her a chance to talk. "You hurt her! I found her crying sitting on the curb in a fucking rain storm. _You _cheat on her and you dont have the fucking nerve to chase after her." I'm nearly screaming now. I swear theres fear in eyes. "She loves you, she always has and you go do some stupid shit like this! Seriously Mitchie."

She crosses arms, attempting to defent herself. "I did not cheat on her! He kissed me and if she would have let me explain. I dont love him ok, it was spur of the moment. Sudden feelings got in the way. I'm sorry I let him kiss me but I'm not at fault."

"Your not at fault? You just said that you _let _him _fucking _kiss you!" I'm screaming at her now and I can care less if I hurt her. "If you want something with Shane then have the balls to break up with Alex first!"

"I don't want anything with Shane. I love Alex, I always have, that kiss just happened. I didn't plan it!'" She's raises her voice.

"i dont care what it was. You hurt Alex thats the only thing I care about. I have never seen her this hurt, this _broken_ for as long as I've known her. And quite frankly I couldn't give a shit if you wanted back with Shane. You will apoligize to Alex." I clench my jaw.

She throws her arms in the air. "She wont fucking listen! How am I supposed to get her to listen?" I shake my head at her words.

I dont scream this time. "If you cared enough you would try, because if you loved her as much as you say you would make her listen to you." The door opens and the last person I care to see is standing there. Shane.

He smiles lifting his chin to me. "Everything ok out here?" He ask slinging a arm around Mitchies waist before she smacks his hand away. She doesn't say anything, just looks down at the ground.

I let out a bitter laugh, and a twisted smile. "You know what forget what I said. Forget Alex..." She looks up at me. "Because she diserves better then someone like you." I walk away, no longer caring for her words. My heart sinks when I watch her walk in the house with him.

This is going to kill Alex.

______________________________________________

**A/N: Ok so you guys probably hate me for this chapter. Am I right? :/ I hope you guys liked seeing it from Jessicas point of view for a little bit. But not much to say except Where you guys expecting Shane to open the door at the end? do you think Mitchies being a little harsh since she was the one to cheat? Random fact I wrote this chapter at school while listening to Hide and Seek by Imogen heap. **

**Please Review. Love you guys :)**

_KittySquyres: __Dont slap me! lol I dont want you depressed but I dont think this chapter help make you happy. _

_milesxo:__I am aiming for a happy ending but that wont happen for a while. i'm glad you like my stories. :)_

_i am indistructible: __ High five for a B+ :D I will make it a happy ending just for you guys but I dont see that happening for a little while cuz the drama just started. xD_

_lita rocks LbC: __no squeal I'll just keep this one going. :) And yes so many obstacles are in their way but sadly its Mtichies fault this time. _

_Nhie Bunnybunny: __Aww that makes me so happy. I bet you want to slap Mitchie now. xD Am I right? lol shane will be revealed later I think_

_Hyperlauren: __I think we all hate Shane. I write him and I hate him :) lol and I'm glad you like Casey and Abby Thanks for the review_

_BrucasDemena: __I led you on? How? I dont want to be a meanie! Thats never a good thing._

_thousand lies: __I guess I cant leave it like that huh? lol There will be a happy ending promise._

_Goven: __Yah for liking my stories! and the way I write everything :) hehe Shane is an ass a very large one xD Thanks for the review_

_DorkyKidReader: __No I dont want it to end like that I want a happy ending too. :) But we all have to wait for that to come around._

_Marissa-Xtreme Haley Fan: __I'll continue for you guys :) Jessica gave Mitchie a piece of mind so should Alex give Shane a piece of her mind? _


	19. Truths and Reasons

Jessica sat there quietly letting the information set in. I dont know what to think other then I now know why Mitchies made no avert to to call or talk to me. Somewhere through the talk tears started falling. I only just realized that their there until now. I guess she loves him more.

I look at Jess her eyes sympathic. I dont want sympathy . I want answers.

I dont know how I'm staying calm, maybe last night and today was just to much. "Thank you." I offer a grin though sure it isn't enough. She smiles, "No my friend, I would do any thing for you." I smile ear to ear at her words. I think them over, the meaning of them, when an idea comes to mind.

"Jess you said he was at her house right?" I ask plotting the points and plans in my mind. "Yes" She draws out the word, slightly confused. "Ok I'm going to need your help." She nods as I start telling her the plan.

I wait near the car, Jessica stands at the front door, I send a silent prayer that this will work. The door opens and Mitchie stands there, she crosses her arms defensivly.

I hold my breath waiting.

Minutes pass before Jessica disappears into the house. Its working, its going just as planned. I wait a while before I see the dooropen again, I smile pushing off the carI walk towards him.

"Hey Shane." I say stopping a few feet away from him. "Alex. Am I right?" He ask pointing at me. I nod watching as he inches closer, looking me up and down a sick smile on his face.

"Your hotter then Mitchie said." I roll my eyes growing annoyed at his words. "Shut up! I ddin't come here to listen to you talk about me." I snap, he just continues to smile. "I want to know what you want with Mitchie." I get straight to the point wanting nothing to do with him.

"What are you talking about?" He questions in a mocking sweet voice.

"Don't fuck with me. I know your up to something." His smile falters just a little. "You disappear for a year, and then come back claiming you want to be a family again." I try to control my voice but I start failing. " I don't care for you, I really dont, but I love Mitchie...she's my best friend." I add as an after thought. I dont Mitchies told him about us.

He chuckles "So what, She still loves me. I mean look have you seen the way she looks at me?" He smirks, when I clench my jaw in anger. "I can make her do whatever I want." He says.

"You cant make her do shit. She may love you, I dont know nor do I care. I just want to know what you want with her." I nearly scream at him wanting answers so I can leave.

He steps closer nearly within arms length now. "Its money. We're the couple everyones talking about, with us together we can have everything." He smiles like its all planned out. "When the time is right, we'll go back to the way things where. She can have her lonely life, and I can sleep with whoever I want.I hoestly could care less about Casey" I smirk as he finishes.

"What?" He ask confused that I'm not yelling at him. I look behind and he follows my gaze, to find Mitchie and Jessica standing there. Jessica smiling with the same smirk as me, but Mitchie looks pissed and shocked.

"Money really?" She crosses her arms. "Thats why you want back in our lives for publicity?" He opens and closes mouth, before closing it looking down. "No, Mitchie baby thats not what I meant." He tries to change his words.

"Then what did you mean?" Shes surprisingly calm, as she ask him. I sure as hell would have went off on him by now. He looks up at her, "I..I dont know." He shakes his head.

"Leave." Its a simply word, but she means it, jaw clenched and face slightly red. He looks at Jessica then at me before walking away no argument, he doesn't even pull away in a hurry.

* * *

We're all in the kitchen waiting for one of to speak first. Jessica clears her throat stadning up, "Well as fun as sitting here in silence is fun, I'm going to find Casey." She walks away flashing a smile.

"So..." I say looking back at her from the doorway. She looks at me taking a deep breath, "I'm sorry, I'm stupid I dont know why I did it. I really don't, I do know that I regret it, and I understand if you hate me. or at least hold it over me head."

I chuckle at the last comment. "I'm not going to lie I'm mad and hurt. You cheated on me and then you didn't try to chase after me." She looks down as I finish speaking.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't know what to do. I didn't want to make things worse by chasing you. I just didn't think it would do anything good.:" She explains, and as confusing as it sounds, I understadn what shes saying.

"I'm not saying I forgive you, at least not right now. But in time I will at least I hope so...and for now you have to do any and everything I tell you to do." I smirk as she looks up at me, raising a eyebrow at me. "Deal."

Before she say anything else Jessica screams. "Oh My Gosh you guys get in here now!"

**__________________________________________________**

**A/N: Whats Jessica freaking out about? Its bad? Good? lol So yeah there you have it chapter 19 hope you liked it. Tell me what you thought.**

**Also check out my new Stories Following Fate that is a Mitchie/Alex story and if you read Lily/Miley then check out my brand new story Change Your Mind. **

_TSLOTATlover: __I'm glad that you liked it from a friends POV and that your jaw dropped at the end thats what I was going for. :) thats for the review_

_Seth: __Why else would Shane be there but for himself. right? And I wish they would have a happy ending but that would come for alittle longer. :)_

_BrucasDemena: __I'm sorry I led you on. :( I'll try not do it again. Forgive me? please :)_

_milesxo: __Yay for being addicting lol Yes there will be a happy ending. _

_lita rocks LbC: __Yes it was Shane behind everything, or at least most of it. And Alex does deserve to be happy. :)_

_NicnicBbycakes: __I hate Shane too, thats why he plays the bad guy. :D lol I try to update fast I fail sometimes and it doesn't help that I have like 4 stories I'm working on right npw. haha At least you update right? _

_thousand lies:__I love writing Jessicas character and I'm glad you like my writing. :) thank you for the compliment. _

_Goven: __I'm glad it though it was good. I try to describle as much as I can. thank you for the review_

_Hyperlauren: __You review but I dont know what say lol but thank you for reading and reviewing lol :D_

_Marissa-Xtreme haley Fan: __It was stupid of Mitchie to have him over, and she will end up doing something more then just apologing to Alex, but you'll have to wait and see. :) Jessica should not play spy, unless we want her hurt :D cause thats how it will end. Alex will forgive her at some point but I'm not sure Shane is out of the picture just yet. Maybe..._

_i am indrustructible: __Wow I dont think I can respond to everything in this review and all its awesomness xD Lol its just to amazing to try. Thank you, and I cant stop smiling. _

_Nhie Bunnybunny: __Haha kick in the crouch xD I love it! Dont hate Mitchie just be mad, but you can hate Shane all you want. And I love Alex to :)_

_DreamBigToFallHard: __Mitchies always breaking her heart but not on purpose. Thanks for the review_


	20. He Did What?

Mitchie jumps up running towards the living room, I follow in a hurry running into the back of her when she suddenly stops. I stumble backwards with 'umphf' before walking to the side of her to see why she stopped.

"Oh my gosh." I whisper when I see Jessica smile at us, looking over at Casey and my mouth drops. Shes standing there holding on to Buddy's collar. She looks up at us at the sounds of our voices. "Look mommy I standing." She smiles petting Buddy.

Mitchie walks over to her bending down to wrap her arms around Casey. "You are baby girl." She says placing a kiss on her forehead. I smile looking over at Jessica who returns it. "You guys thats not all watch this." She stands up walking away to stand a few feet from Buddy. "Come here boy." She calls to the dog, and surprisingly he walks towards her slowly, Casey still holding on to him. My mouth drops open for the second time.

She's walking.

Mitchie follows after Casey wrapping her arms around her, hugging her tight. "I can't believe it." She smiles looking at me and Jessica. A little while later Casey looks at Mitchie who is still holding her tight. "I go play now?" Mitchie nods walking over to the play corner, followed by buddy who lies down next to Casey.

The three of us walk back to the kitchen, I lean against the counter next to Jessica, and Mitchie leans on the island in the middle across from us. "So are you guys good now?" Jessica speaks first looking between the two of us.

I nod, "Yeah, kinda shes on probation until I feel its ok otherwise." I smile when I see Mitchies face."Wa- What? When was this decided?" She asks in the same tone as a five year old. "Since just now." I smirk at her, as she pouts crossing her arms loosely across her chest. "Hey, don't pout. It's your fault your in this predicament in the first place." I say with a smirk still implanted.

She uncrosses her arms sighing. "I know, but what of probation are we talking about." She ask looking at me. Jessica starts laughing before I can answer Mitchie. "What are you laughing at? Mitchie looks at Jessica who simply shrugs her shoulders.

"Nothing. It just seems like you are very whipped right now." She smiles at Mitchie who isn't finding it funny. "Really? I guess we're in the same boat then." Its Mitchies turn to smirk, surprising me. I've never seen her this rude.

I jump in before before Jessica can say anything. "Hey no fighting. Mitchie you should be thanking Jessica for getting us to talk, and you Jess should be..well I don't know what. But just get along." I look between them heads bowed looking at the floor. "Now I have some stuff to do before work tomorrow so Jessica lets go." I gesture towards the door.

"I'm going to say bye to Casey." Jessica says without a glancing at Mitchie, who is now stepping closer to me. She wraps her arms around me, I do the same. Relieved that everything is working out between us. She pulls back leaning in for a kiss, but I turn my head and it lands on my cheek. "What no kiss?" She asks with a kiss on her face. I smile shaking my head. "Is this part of the probation?" She asks in a mocking tone at the word probation.

"Keep that up and your lucky to look at me." I smile untangling myself from her arms. I walk towards the door calling out to Jessica before walking out the door with a quick goodbye to Mitchie.

* * *

The next day I'm standing in the center of the room with Addison and Carson, waiting for Jessica and Emily to arrive. I hear the door open and Jessica comes running towards me frantic. "ALex! Have you watched t.v today?" She rushes out as she stops in front of me.

Confused I shake my head, "No. Why do you ask?" I question, I hear the door open again this time its Emily. "Because its kinda important you watch it cause it invovles you." What? Me? Why?

"Jessica just show her on your phone." Emily sighs standing next to Jess who is now typing something on her phone. After a minute she hands it to, I roll my eyes when I see its a entertainment video. "Just watch." Jessica says when she sees my reaction.

"Breaking news on Mitchie Torres, ex-husband Shane Grey is here to talk with us this morning about his ex-wife." The camera zooms out to show Shane sitting next to the host. "So Shane we hear you have something important to tell us." He nods smiling. "Yes, As you know me and Mitchie have good closer the last week or so." He pauses. "We've talked alot and one of the thoughs thing I believe you should know is that Mitchie Torres is gay." The host gasps at his confession, but hes not done. "And she is dating someone by the name of Alex Russo."

I hand Jessica back the phone not wanting to hear anything else. That bastard he outed Mitchie on t.v., that can ruin her career. The front door opens again only this time its Mitchie. "Alex did you hear what Shane did?" She ask opening the gate walking toward me. I nod but dont say anything. "I made a few phone calls and I'm going to be doing a press converence friday afternoon." Well she got straight to the point didn't she?

"I think its best if you come with considering he outed the fact that I dating you." She says nervously. I nod "Yeah sure thats fine." I dont know what this means, but I have a feeling this may not end well for one of us.

* * *

**A/N: Can you Believe Shane? Were you expecting that? Whats going to happen to Mitchies career? **

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter not much to say but Please Review :) **

_Yo: __Oh Mitchies not getting of the hook that easily shes going to have to work. And I may just have to steal you idea, _

_Marissa-Extreme Haley Fan: __I think you should stop guessing xD lol your always right! Are my stories that predictable? haha but you were right AGAIN haha_

_I am indistructible: __He didn't kidnap her but he screwed Mitchie over should we still kill him? We cant kill him yet. We need him. :)_

_lita rocks LbC: __Yup Shane outed Mitchie to the whole world, but hes not done just wait until you see whats next. :)_

_Nhie Bunnybunny: __I dont think kicking him the crotch would do much good, maybe punching him in the face? :D_

_Hyperlauren:__haha just pretend I'm nodding and smiing at the computer :D_

_Seth: __Glad I could keep it realistic :) and I hope you liked this chapter _

_DorkyKidReader: __Alex&Mitchie are going to have to work it out now. And Shane will always do something stupid its shane, and I love the idea of Jessica doing something to him. xD_


	21. Is she better

Pacing back and forth really isn't doing me any good but I don't know what else to do. I'm nervous for the press thing today, the fact that Mitchie wants me to go and support her doesn't help the fact calm my nerves. What if people want to talk to me? What do I say? What if they hate me?

"Alex! Are you ready?" I stop pacing my room, walking down the stairs. Mitchie's standing by the door smiling at me, I do my best to smile back, but it falls short to the one on her face.

I stop in front of her. "Mitchie I think this a bad idea and that I should just stay here. What if they hate me? I..I can't do this." I start rambling about how I thinks its best I stay home and support her from the couch. She smiles grabbing hold of my shoulder, "Alex baby calm down. It will be fine, all you have to do is nod and answer a few questions if they ask you anything." She tries to reason. I take a deep breath, nodding and mumbling an ok.

* * *

She fucking lied. This place is packed with people, and reporters. People that are here for us, I look over to the front row and grin at Jessica and Emily. Jess was determined to be here, and I have a feeling she's be testing more ninja skills. My eyes travel over the reporter and random people, and I realize that I'm shaking. I really don't think I can do this. I turn to Mitchie who is now walking towards me.

"Ready?" She asks still smiling at me. She has got to be kidding me. Smiling at a time like this is not funny, this can end badly. "No" I answer quietly. I forgot to mention that I have a slightly large case of stage fright. I think I should have told Mitchie this _before _I agreed to do this.

She laughs nodding at one of the guys to my left. Why is she nodding? What is she doing? Oh my gosh is it to late to go home? She walks towards the table behind us, sitting down, I follow her. The guy quiets down everyone in the audience, their attention now turned to me and Mitchie.

Is it to late to run off stage? Think people will notice?

Mitchie squeezes my hand before speaking to the crowd. "As you know Shane Grey announced Monday morning that I am a lesbian and am dating Ms. Russo." She hot when she's perfessional. "So I decided its for the best to have you all here to clear up any questions or possible concerns you may hold." I zone out as I look back at the crowd in front of us. I didn't realize how many people were really here until they all sit down.

I am so screwed.

"...Do you have any questions?" She asks. Every hand in the damn building shoot up, it would be amusing if I wasn't scared to death right now. She points to someone, they stand. "Is it true that you are in fact dating ?" The reporter dude ask eagerly waiting her answer.

Mitchie nods smiling. "Yes I am dating Alex and have been for awhile" She answers smiling at me. I smile back watching as she picks another person. "How did you meet her?" Mitchie smirks as she answers. "We met at church when we were younger." Her answer is short but polite.

The questions stayed focused on Mitchie for the first half hour and then suddenly I hear. "Ms. Russo why are you dating Mitchie?" What kind of question is that? Stupid douchbag. I look at him for a minute, and I feel Mitchie squeeze my hand. I take a deep breath, "I..I'm with her because she's a wonderful person. She's sweet, caring, funny and has the biggest heart for the people she cares and loves." I smile at her as a few aww's are heard from the crowd.

I groan when I see the next hand go up. Jessica stands smiling as she looks at us, "So is Alex better in bed then Shane?" She asks dead serious. Some people laugh awkwardly while others say nothing.

Emily yanks Jessica down slapping her in the back of the head. "So next question..." Mitchie continues to answer questions for the next half hour before finally saying goodbye.

* * *

We find ourselves in the nearest diner, Emily and Jessica on one side, Mitchie and I on the other. We order waiting for our food, Mitchie looks at Jessica. "Why would you ask a question like that in the middle of an important interview?" She's not mad just curious. Jess shrugs her shoulders taking a sip of her drink. "I dont know the question came to mind so I asked it." Mitchie rolls her eyes and I can't help but laugh.

Mitchie turns her attention to Emily, "Can I talk to you for a minute over there?" She ask pointing towards the door or the diner. Emily nods following her, "We'll be back." Mitchie throws over her shoulder.

"What the hell is that about?" I ask looking over at Jessica who is playing with the salt shaker. She shrugs again, "I don't know." She puts the shaker down looking up at me.

"So I was thinking..." Oh God this can't be good. "You know how you and Mitchie are on good terms now and everything?" She asks, I nod not sure where she's going with this. "And you know how I screamed at your girlfriend?' I nod again waiting for her to get to the point. "Anyways when she bitched me out, and then in the kitchen on sunday and stuff. Well I thoiught it was hot." I roll my eyes.

"I think that we need to have a foursome." She looks at me. My mouth drops open at her words. "Is that a yes?" She waits for my answer. I can say that Jessica is hot as is Emily but really she had to ask something like that?

"Jessica I'll tell you what. If you ask Mitchie to have a foursome and she agrees then we will totally have one, but if not then I dont know what to tell you." She smiles wide at my words. "Seriously?" She asks I nod.

Mitchie will not say yes to a foursome, I mean its Mitchie I just can't picture her agreeing to something like that. Never once in my life have I even considered it, so I cant see Mitchie thinking about it either. Niot to forget Jessicas girlfriend Emily will never agree to let Jessica come close to either of us.

Emily and Mitchie come back a few minutes later sitting back down. I smile at Mtichie, "So what was that about?" She shrugs replying 'nothing' as our foor arrives.

Jessica looks up at Mitchie, "Hey Mitch, can I ask you something?" Mitchie nods taking a bite of her food. I put my fork down waiting to see Mitchies answer, I can't please she's really going to ask her.

"Do you want to have a foursome?" Emily and Mitchie stop moving staring at Jessica for a minute. We all wait for Mitchies answer. She shrugs takinga bite of her food replying "Sure."

My girlfriend just got hotter.

* * *

**A/N: I will not be writing any sex scenes only because well I dont know how to write them so let your minds run wild. Not much to say but hope you enjoyed and Please review. :)**

_BrucasDemena: __Yes we should all hate Shane :) He sucks _

_Nhie Bunnybunny: __I will find a way to write that in to the story just for you :) So something will happen to Shane_

_lita rocks LbC: __Theres always more It makes for a good story. They will get a break at some point just alittle while longer. _

_Marissa-Extreme Haley Fan: __You have to be psychic or something cuz you always guess right :D Its amazing. The affect on her career will show in later chapters. _

_DorkyKidReader: __Mitchie is still on probation though she needs to kiss Alex's feet first or something. _

_Yoshion7: __They are the lyrics to the song "droplets' by Cobie Calliet the accoustic version_

_DreamBigToFallHard: __I had to stop there for suspense or something lol but now you have the next chapter :)_


	22. I will leave you

**Dedicated to KittySquyres just cause**

"Can you please just tell me where your taking me?" I beg for the millionth time since I got in the car. Mitchie smiles shaking her head, "Nope, its a surprise which means I dont have to tell you anything."

She picked me about an hour again, telling me to get in the car, for a minute I though I was being kidnapped. I wouldn't get in the car so she literally picked me up and put me in the car, child safety locked the doors, and went inside. She got a suitcase of clothes smiling as she got in the car, I again asked where we were going, and she said nothing. I say this is kidnapping, and if I could I would threaten to jump out the car...but she still has the doors safety locked.

"Seriously Mitchie, this isn't funny!" I say trying to sound mad, she continues to watch the road, a stupid smirk on her face. I so want to hit her right now. "Yes is it, now calm down and enjoy the ride we only have like an hour and a half till we get there." She says glancing over at me.

"An hour and a half! What the hell Mitch? We've been driving for a hour already. Just tell me and I'll shut up." She turns her head smiling at me. "I'm not ruining the surprise, just go to sleep or something."

I turn away away from her and towards the window mumbling 'I hate you so much.' I hear her laugh before saying. "I love you too." I ignore her turning on my ipod that I luckily was listening to when she kidnapped me.

I have no idea where we are but from the looks of it we're in the middle of nowhere. I watch the mountains in the distance, covered in snow, reminding me that Christmas is only two weeks away. I haven't gotten Mitchie anything since she won't tell me what she wants. Its always 'You don't have to get me anything' Gosh it makes me want to hit until she tells me.

I snap my head towards Mitch as I remember something. "What did you do with Casey?" I ask now aware she's not in the car. She smiles at me answering, "I left her at home with a food and water bowl. She be fine for a few days." I roll my eyes at the answer, finding on slightly amusing. Can you tell Mitchie caught me on a bad day?

"Serious Mitch. Where is she?" I ask again watching her smirk _again_ at me watching the road. The disserted road might I add. This is a horror film waiting to happen, the car will break down, and then she gets out of the car to fix it. Right as she gets out bam she gets killed, and then I can't get out he care cause she has it on child safety lock. Watch I just know it, and it doesn't help the sun is starting to set.

"I had Emily and Jess stay at my house. No need to stress." She says laughing as I smack her in the arm. "I'm not stressing. I'm curious big difference." I reply watching the road ahead of us."Uh huh sure whatever you say baby."

I put my head phone back in, finally taking her advice on going to sleep. Hopefully we'll be somewhere when I wake up.

* * *

I wake up to the swearving of the car, opening my eyes I notice we're sitting on the side of the road. I turn to Mitchie, "Why did you stop." I ask wrapping myself in my jacket.

"Got a flat tire," She answers, quickly adding. "But I can fix it." My eyes go wide as she reaches for the car door handle.I grab her arm quickly, she looks at me confused, "What?" She asks grinning.

"Are you fucking crazy?!" I ask her refusing to let go of her. She continues to stare at me in complete confusion. Confusion makes her look so adorable. Wait focus Alex, ok I got this. "Have you seen a horror film?" I ask figuring she'd see the point. She doesn't

"Yeah, your point?" She says after a minute. I roll my eyes replying. "Two girls stuck on the side of the road in the middle of nowhere, in the middle of the night. You'll get out of the car and then you'll end up dead. They'll take me back to some place..I don't know." I take a deep breath as Mitchie starts laughing at me.

She looks at me. "Baby maybe you should stop watching horror films cause they arn't helping you. Now let go of me so I can be manly and fix the car." She jokes. looking down at my hand still gripping her arm tightly.

I let go of her before saying. "Fine but if you end up hurt or caught by a crazy killer I am not getting out to help you.I will drive away in your very expensive car even with a flat tire. I will drive away with _no _tire"

She smiles opening the door. "Glad know you got my back baby. Love you too." She looks back at me. "Can I have a kiss, in case I don't come back?" She jokes leaning towards me. I peck her on the lips shoving her out the car.

I sit there anxiously refusing to get out the car. I feel her moving stuff around in the truck and something it the ground with a thump. I can't see her as she bends down on her side of the car. I listen as she moves stuff around and the sound of the tools as she works on whatever she has to do.

Ten maybe fifteen minutes later and she's still working on the stupid tire, when suddenly I hear scream. I jump going to open my door but meet the window face first when I realize its still on safety lock. I climb over the driver side rushing blindly towards the back of the car.

I find her sitting there a smirk on her face a giant red mark on her forehead. "Oh my gosh Mitch You scared me are you ok?" I ask helping her up as she rubs her forhead. "Yeah I hit myself in the face with the wrench. I'm done though so lets go." She smiles walking towards the car door.

I get on my side, I look over at her, as she smiles watching me. "What?" I ask grinning at her. "You didn't leave me, and we match cause you have a huge red mark on her forehead." She says pointing at my face. "Did it hurt when you hit the window?" She asks laughing.

"Shut up and drive me to where ever your taking me."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed please review**

_**KittySquyres: I tried writing and failed so yeah never happening**_

_**i am indistructible: Glad you enjoyed it. :) **_

_**Seth: I love jessica she's so fun to write. :) I wanted them to be open minded **_

_**DorkyKidReader: Wow haha thank you glad you liked it.**_

_**Nhie Bunnybunny: haha yes I may still do something to Shane glad the chapter amused you**_

_**Marissa Extreme Haley Fan: I wanted to add humor to the chapter so I'm glad it worked.:)**_

_**lita rocks LbC: Haha glad you like Jessica and her randomness. **_

_**BrucasDemena: Its a word if you make it one :) yes Mitchie is hot lol**_

_**DreamBigToFallHard: haha glad if made you laugh thanks 4 reviewing**_


	23. Your Moving?

"Alex, Alex wake up." I rub my eyes looking over to her. I yawn watching her get out the car, before following her still half asleep. I shiver wrapping my jacket tighter around myself. Why the hell is so cold? In california seriously? "Come on." Mitchie grabs my hand pulling me away from the car, I follow with barely open eyes.

She stops letting go of my hand. "Mitch where are we?" I ask finally looking around. Last time I check it didn't snow in California. She laughs pulling me into the house.

"We're in the mountains duh." She answers jokingly. I roll my eyes looking around. "Well I figured that out, but why?" She leads me up the stairs, and into one of the room.

"Because I love you and thought it would be nice to get away." She throws the bags in the closet turning towards me with a smile. "So I was thinking for tonight, we have a movie and cuddle on the bed." She walks over to me wrapping her arms around me.

I lean against her nodding. "Perfect." I say softly, "Your the best baby." My eyes start to close, as she giggles. I look up at her confused. "What?"

She smiles answering, "Nothing your just adorable, now go change into your p.j's I'll change out here." Since when do we have to change in seperate room? Shrugging I walk away from her.

I change quickly walking out of the bathroom, finding Mitchie sitting on the bed wrapped tightly under the blankets. I smile when she holds one side of the blanket up for me to crawl in next to her.

She hits play and the trailers start. "What are we watching?" I ask wrapping my arms around her waist laying my head on her shoulder. She's warm compared to the cold room.

"The Fourth Kind." She answers, I can hear the smile in her voice. She knows what she's doing. "Your kidding right?" I ask lifting my head a little to look at her.

She fast forwards through the trailers still smiling. "No you'll like this movie, its not scary." She says adjusting to look at me. I roll my eyes relpying, "Did you not see me on the car ride up here?" I raise an eyebrow before continuing, "_Everything _scares me."

I watch her as she laughs looking away from me and to the t.v. "It's not funny Mitchie, I dont do good with scary movies." I say lying my head back on her shoulder.

"It'll be fine." She says hitting play as the main menu pops up."If you get scared I'll protect you." She wraps her arms around me as she finishes speaking.

I laugh at Mitchies words gaining her full attention. "What?" She asks. I smile against her chest shaking my head, "You sound like a teenage boy." I answers a giggle still in my voice, its muffled by her shirt.

She gasp mockingly, "What are you talking about? I am not acting like a teenage boy." I laugh again at her weak attempt to defend herself. "I'm not!" She says again this time laughter fills her voice too.

"Whatever you say Mitch." I reply smiling as the movie starts. "I refuse to be nice to you if this movie scares me." I mumble watching the screen.

* * *

By the end of the movie I'm hiding in Mitchies shoulder while she laughs at me, I dont find it amusing. I believe in aliens so this movie is not my favorite, why couldn't she of picked something like Air Bud?

She turns the t.v. off as the end credits roll. "I think it was a good movie, dont you?" She asks teasing me. "Not funny Mitchie, What if something like that happens to me?" I ask staring at the blank t.v., still resting on her shoulder.

"You'll be fine." She says after a minute. She starts rubbing my back in a soothing motion causing my eyes to close. "You dont know that," I say softly allowing sleep to slowly find me. She doesn't say anything for a minute.

I hear "Then why dont you move in with me?" My eyes snap open, I swear I heard her wrong or imagined it. I sit up, "What?" I ask thinking this is some sort of game. She looks at me searching me face before mumbling something I can't make out. "What?" I ask again.

She looks down at the bed. "I said Ithinkyoushouldmoveinwithme." She rushes her words confusing me more, I grin at her nervousness. "Mitchie slow down so I can understand you." I say reaching for her hand.

"I..I was wondering you know only if you wanted to you know I'm not making y-"

"Mitch baby just ask me whatever you want." I cut her off giggling at her.

She takes a deep breath fidgeting with my fingers still laced around hers. "Want to know if you want to move in with me and Casey." She rushes her words again slower this time that I can make them out barely but I do.

I smile at her, "Of course I'll move in with you." I answer pulling her into a hug. She giggles returning the hug before giving me a kiss. "I love you Alex." She whispers when she pulls back. I reply with an 'I love you too.'

We dont say anything for a moment just staring at eachother with stupid grins on our faces. "This isn't want I had planned," Mitchie says a little while later, I look at her confused. "I planned something different but thats not until tomorrow." She explains "But I'm glad I chose a scary movie."

I flash her a grin, "Me too, and let me guess no hint." I say jokingly, she laughs nodding her head. "Of course not it-" I cut her off "A surprise." I finish for her smiling.

"Shut up." she says laughing pulling me into her. I cant wait to see what she planned for tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this is late by like 3 days, I went to Vegas and had no computer but its up now. :) I think this story is sadly coming to an end. Maybe one or two more chapter and then Its done. :( I'm sorry for the shortness. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review I'll love you forever! **

_KittySquyres: __I would be like Alex too, I am like that on the trip home from Vegas I didn't like it at all. A car full of girls in the middle of nowhere so Iam with you there. I have no idea what your talking about hehe :D_

_DorkyKidReader: __It is def. the opening of a horror film. :)_

_DreamBigTooFallHard: __Yay for them getting funnier. I had always pictured Alex to be more manly too but it fit so I went with it. I'm glad you like it. _

_Seth: __Luckily they aren't leaving eachother. Casey as a pet? lol that made me smile. Glad you liked the chapter. _

_BucasDemena: __Glad your enjoying their interaction. Hope you liked this chapter too. _

_lita rocks LbC: __Me too they suck my sister has them on her car cause of her kids. They thinks it funny to make me sit in the car before I finally climb over the driver seat. Glad your enjoying the story. _

_x-crazy-4-u-x: __You found out! Its no where special but its sweet so hopefully you enjoyed it. :)_

_i am indistructible: __I'm glad it humored you, hope you enjoy the next couple of chapters. _


	24. Mountains and Questions

I'm walking down the stairs in search of Mitchie, I hear music half way down, and smell pancakes when I reach the bottom. I go looking for the kitchen. I reach the door way smiling as I find Mitchie at the stove. Her back is turned to me, and she's humming along the song as she cooks. I smile watching her for a minute before walking up behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist. I lay my head against her back closing my eyes.

"Hey baby," Mitchie says, her body shirfting as she speaks. I groan at the movement, "What?" She asks with a giggle.

"Don't move." I mumble as she laughs at my answer. "Why not? I have to move, I'm in the middle of cooking." She says moving to the left. I don't let go of her instead mumbling 'comfy' into her shirt.

She laughs again turning around to hug me, I smile when she kisses the top of my head. "You should go get dressed, breakfast is almost ready, then I'm taking you out." She says playing with my hair.

I sigh replying, "I just said comfy which means I don't want to move." I open my eyes as she turns again. Groaning I let go of her, "Oh stop it!" Mitchie says, I gasp jokingly at her words causing her to laugh at me again. "Whatever stop acting like your surprised."

I smile, "Fine then I'm just going to change since I'm just so bad." I wave my hands in the air walking away. I hear Mitchie laughing at me as I start walk up the stairs. I shake my head giggling as I walk back to the bedroom.

When I get back down stairs and back to the kitchen to find Mitchie had set the table and was doing the dishes. "Hey," I say walking closer to her smiling when she turns towards me.

She shuts the water off before replying back, "Hey yourself, ready for breakfast?" I nod walking over to the table, Mitchie sits next to me. We eat in silence for a little a while before I ask. "So what are we doing after this?"

She shrugs smiling down at her plate taking another bite before answering, "Surprise." I roll my eyes knowing I should have expected that as a response. "Really? What kind of surprise? This trip surprise or scary movie surprise?"

Mitchie laughs at my question, "This trip, promise you'll like it." She answers smiling at me. I smile back remembering thats what she said about the movie too.

* * *

"Oh my gosh Mitchie! I've always wanted to try this!" I exclaim looking at the large mountain in front of us. She chuckles grabbing her board, pulling me towards the smaller mountain...if you can call it that.

"Wait where are we going?" I ask following her. She doesn't answer until we're standing near the small lump of snow. It does not deserve to be called a mountain. "You need to practice first then you can go down the big mountain. I want you in one piece." She jokes offering a smile.

I scoff looking at the tiny thing in front of me. "I need practice? What about you?" I ask looking back to Mitchie. She smiles at my question, "I've done this before, I remember back in New York when you said you always wanted to try snowboarding. So when I got the chance a few years ago I did."

I smile at her explaination, "Aw So are you going to teach me?" I ask glancing at the hill in front of us. It looks like it was made for kids, yet theres not one person there. This is how you know that we are suppose to be on the big mountain not this hill of ice.

"Yes in fact I am." She says pulling me towards the top of the mini mountain. She sets her board down and thats when I realize she its her own board. Its black with neon green and white graffiti letters spelling out 'Mitchie.'

She sets her board down turning to me. "Sit down, I'll help you." I do as told watching as she bends down to snap the board to my boots. "Oh my fucking gosh!" I sream suddenly. "The ice is melting and my ass is frozen!" I add as Mitchie looks up at me.

"Well if you get up your going to slide down the moutain." She says laughing at my movement in attempt to stand up. Failing but attempting. "Help me up baby!" I exclaim reaching for her hand.

She laughs again as I glare at her. "Hold on." She gets on her board moving around before giving me her hand. I stand grabbing both of her arms as I move unevenly, I suddenly want to sit down again.

"Why is this so hard?" I ask sliding slightly away from Mitchie. "Don't let go of me!" I panick trying my best to move back towards Mitchie. She laughs pulling my baack up, "I wont..yet. I will have to at some point though." She says looking at me with a smile.

I look down at my feet, and then down the hill. I gulp looking back at Mitchie, "Uh I change my mind I don't want to do this anymore." I say holding just a little tighter to Mitchie.

"Ok well in that case I will see you at the bottom." She lets go of me, moving away. "Uh no I need your help!" I scream as she starts down the hill, unfazed by my words. I watch as she makes it look easy, what is she a professional snowboarder?

She tops at the bottom with the little turn throwing snow in front of her. Seriously? I throw my hands up as she turns around looking at me, "Do you plan to come back up, for oh I don't know..me!" I scream louder then needed.

I growl as I hear her laugh and I faint a nope. "Mitchie this is not cool, I need your help. How am I suppose to get down from here?" I yell back down to her, suddenly aware of the fact that I can't get down, and I don't know how to unhook the boots from the snowboard. In conclusion I'm screwed without Mitchie.

"You'll be fine just put one foot in front of the other and you'll glide down!" She yells back a giggle followed as she watches me. I sigh looking at the hill I'm suppose to ride down alone. Mitchie is so dead if I make it to the bottom alive.

I do as she said wiggling on of my feet in front moving the board. I shift as the board starts moving slowly down the hill, then it starts to pick up speed and I lose control. I close my eyes praying that I make it to the bottom of the hill safely.

It may not have been the smartest idea, cause next thing I know my body hits the cold snow. I start rolling for a few seconds before I feel my body hit something. I roll over onto my back, I sigh when I hear Mitchie start laughing.

I wait a minute before opening my eyes, she's doubled over laughing at me. I can't help but smile watching her take a few deep breaths before looking at me, "Are you ok?" She asks a huge smile on her face.

I nod looking up at her, "Yes, but I think I'm done with snowboarding...for the rest of my life." I answer a small grin on my face. She giggles sticking out her hand for me to grab, "Are you sure? We just got here."

I nod standing, "Yes very, now can you get this stupid board off me?" I grin at her as she nods bending down to get unhook the boots. "Alright, come on lets go get some hot chocolate." She smiles lacing her fingers with mine.

I watch the waiter walk away with our plates. I smile looking at Mitchie, "This place is beautiful, thank you for bringing me here." I say looking around the small resturant. Mitchie glances around before looking at me.

"I thought you'd like it." She smiles reaching for my hand. "So I've been meaning to ask you this all night, but I was waiting for the right moment." I watch as she reaches in purse before looking back me.

"I never would have thought that meeting you ten years ago that I would fall in love with standing in chruch parking lot in middle of a rain storm. But I did and I'm glad that I did. I know now that the years we spent apart only brought us closer together, I don't think I would change them if I could." She smiles at me when she pauses. "When I found you, I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you."

She opens the small box in her hand, and my mouth falls open. "Alex Russo will you marry me?"

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: Kidding thats not really the end. Theres like one or two more chapters after this :( This chapter took me like 2 days to write cause I think it sucks but maybe you guys liked it. What did you think of the end of the chapter? Please Review! :D**

_KittySquyres: __I haven't seen the movie but I want to. I love getting scared. _

_Marissa-Xtreme Haley Fan: __I dont know if I will do a sequel cause this was a sequel plus I'm working on a new story to post after I'm done with this one, and I'm already writing like 3 other stories. But maybe. Casey will have 4 dogs to play with Buddy,Echo, Trouble, and Teddie. :)_

_DreamBigToFallHard: __Wow that last part was like O_O thats alot of glads lol Everything scares me but Dolls are my biggest fear. _

_i am indistructible: __ I dont really believe in aliens, Paranormal Activity scared me when I was watching it but I didn't care afterwards. Lucky? no I hate Vegas cause I'm not legal so I cant do shit when I'm there. :)_

_Nhie Bunnybunny: __You guessed right! You suck that like took all the surprise from it :( Jk love you :D _

_BrucasDemena: __If the last chapter got you giddy, then hopefully this one made you even more giddy :D They are adorkable!_

_Underneaththesurface: __No judging here Thank you for reviewing and I'm glad you like the characters Jessica is so much fun to right! :)_

_HyperLauren: __Nice! We're they any good live? _

_Seth: __She found the courage to ask alot more in this chapter! XD Another fluffy chapter! _

_lita rocks LbC: __XD Do stuff? Haha love it! I always sleep during car rides, cause I hate driving :)_


	25. Finding My Ninja

"Are you ready?" His voice echos off the walls of the room. I turn away from mom and Jessica to face Justin, replying "Almost." He smiles at me nodding his head, "Five minutes and its time to walk." He says before stepping out of the room.

I turn back to mom and Jessica now nervous as to whats going to happen in a few minutes. Jessica steps forward grabbing my hands pulling me into a hug, she speaks when she pulls away smiling. "Its your big day. How do you feel?"

I smile back nervous as hell, "Perfect. Never been better." I answer trying to stay calm. This is a good thing why am I nervous? I pull up my dress up hoping it wont fall when I walk down the isle. Maybe be a strapless dress wasn't such a good idea.

:Alex, sweetie theres nothing to be nervous about." Mom speaks up messing with my hair. "You look beautiful, Mitchies going to fall in love with you all over again." She smiles finding my eyes in the mirror.

I nod looking over myself in the mirror when I hear Jessica say, "Its time to walk." I take a deep breath following them out of the room, and the ball room. Justin smiles meeting me halfway.

"This is it, the day you've dream't about your entire life." He says looking down at me. "I'm afraid giving you away to Mitchie, will mean that you don't need me to protect you." His eyes start water, and as do mine. "You're not going to need your big brother anymore."

I pull him into a hug, "Thats not true Justin, I will always need you for something. Mitchie can't be manly all of the time." He laughs as I pull away and the music starts. This is it, theres no going back.

We link arms watching Abby and Casey walk down the isle. Casey's carrying the rings while Abby throws rose petals, I chuckle at Casey wearing the little tuxedo. She saw it when I took her dress shopping and was determined to walk out of the store with it. Mitchie was not happy, she wanted Casey in a dress.

The music starts as we walk there the door, all eyes on me, all I can think of is trippiing and ruining the whole thing. I instead focus on Mitchie standing at the alter watching me. She decided to go with a dress as well only hers is shorter, and black with a white ribbon around the waist.

Justin lets go of me as we reach the alter, stepping away as I stand completely in front of Mitchie. She smiles grabbing my hands as the preacher starts talking, "We are gathered here today in the sign of God and the face of this company to witness the joining of these two women..." I'm really getting to Mitchie, after eleven years this it. "..The bride and groom have choosen to recite their own vows."

Mitchie smiles taking a deep breath as lock eyes with her. " I Mitchie Torres take you, Alex Russo, to be my friend, my lover, and my wife. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity."

I smiles with tears in my eyes, as she says it all in nearly one breath, her face turns a light shade of red before fading away. She slips the ring on my finger a goofy smile on her face.

Its my turn, and for a moment I've lost my train of thought on what I'm supoose to say. Mitchie squeezes my hand as I take a deep breath, "I, Alex Russo, take you, Mitchie Torres, to be my partner, loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know. I eagerly anticipate the chance to grow together, getting to know the woman you will become, and falling in love a little more every day. I promise to love and cherish you through whatever life may bring us."

I slip the ring on her finger with a shaking hand. "I now pronounce you wives." I smile as Mitchie pulls me closer giving me a kiss, we pull apart as everyone starts clapping. This is the best day of my life.

* * *

I haven't seen Mitchie since we separated on the dance floor a while ago, I'm standing near the dance floor talking with Jamie, and mom when I feel arms wrap around my waist and a kiss placed on my neck.

I giggle when she whispers, "Guess who?" I wrap my arms around hers smiling, "Umm, Miley Cyrus." I laugh turning around as she huffs mumbling 'yeah right she wishes.'

"So what are you guys talking about?" Mitchie ask glancing between all of us. Before we can respond Casey and Abby come running up to us out of breath. "Mommy! Jessica and that one lady are fighting!" Abby tells Jamie pointing in the direction of the dance floor.

I look at Mitchie with a raised eyebrow, Emily sighs walking away from us and towards the dance floor. "Abby sweetie, what happened?" Jamie ask bending down to talk to her daughter.

"Jessica was dancing, and that one lady Kitten was dancing next to her and then they started talking and where like 'Oh you are so on.' and then they left and came back in different clothes...their pajamas. They where staring at eachother when we left." Abby rushes all her words.

"Kitten? Do you mean Kitty?" Mitchie ask looking down at Casey standing next to her leg, Casey nods her head fast. Mitchie lets go of me following the same path Emily just took. I follow her as the beat to '3' starts to play, the volume must have been turned up because its now blasting louder then anything. Who the yell decided to play this?

Everyone has cleared the dance floor, now standing on the outside surrounding it. We push our way through standing next to Emily. "What the hell Em?" I ask looking at her as she laughs.

"Watch." She says. I shake my head turning to my attention to the dance floor. I find Jessica attempting what I believe is dancing, but failing at it. She obviously drunk, and hand balance to save her life...or dignity.

The music changes to 'I can transform ya' and Kitty walks or more the less jumps out from the crowd, pushing Jessica off to the 's dressed in black sweatpants, a white tank top and one of the pant legs is rolled up slightly. Where did that outfit come from?

I watch as she starts dancing** (A/N: Think Demi's birthday video) ** She starts moving her hips in time with the music, and a few minutes throws her hands in the air. The music changes this time to 'Drop It Low' and Jessica find her way back on the floor, shouting something about this being her jam.

She watches Kitty as she starts rocking her hips going slowly but surely lower to the ground. She comes back up slowly, and Jessica stands beside her, trying her best to copy what Kitty does. The song starts repeating 'move that ass around' and both girls are doing as it says. Kitty totally focused on dancing is unaware of the failing girl next to her.

I feel a push on my leg before Abby and Casey push their way past me making a beeline for Kitty. They stand in front of her watching her before they start imitating her, everyone in the crowd goes 'awww' watching them. They try swaying their hips as Kitty does but can't seem to find it the beat in their little bodies. At some point everyone else starts dancing the song changes back to more appriopate music.

"I'm going to find Kitty." Mitchie says pecking me on the lips before disappearing into the crowd. I take a seat at one of the near by tables waiting for her to come back into view.

She reappears a few minutes later dragging a very out of breath Kitty behind her. She leads her to the table pushing her into the seat across from me. "Woo this is the best party ever!" Kitty says throwing her hands in the air.

Ok well she's apparently had alittle to much wine. "Yeah, yeah whatever you say Kitty." Mitchie mumbles sitting next to laying her head on my shoulder.

"You guys are so hot together!" Kitty speaks after a few minutes looking between the two of us. "I mean I would do both of you a heartbeat, but it would last waaay longer then a minute." I start laughing at her words. "I'm good in bed so it would be worth it, and if you want you guys could take turns."

Mitchie chuckles, "Kitty that will never happen, please stop hitting on my wife on our wedding day." Kitty pouts at Mitchies response, crossing her arms and glares at Mitchie. I laugh again, thinking about Casey giving Mitchie the same look yesterday.

Kitty mumbles, "I always found Alex hotter anyways."

* * *

Sometime later as the guest start to leave, I find myself sittinng outside with abby. We watch as the guest start to leave slowly but surely in small groups, all saying congrates as they leave.

I turn to Abby when no more guest walk out of the door. She's wrapped in her jacket smiling up at me, "Casey said she want's to marry me and have a wedding like you'res."

"Really? And what do you think of this idea?" I ask looking down are her. She shrugs, "I don't know, I think she would make an awesome Ninja for me." She shrugs, "Yeah I guess I want to marry Casey one day."

I smile down at her, "Thats great, make sure you send me a invitation 'kay," I say. She nods looking up at the night sky.

She speaks a few minutes later. "Remember when you said that you wanted to be a queen, and find your Ninja?" She tilt her head watching me. I nod answering, 'yeah.'

"Did you think Mitchie is your Ninja?" She ask full attention on me. I nod again smiling at her.

"Yeah I think Mitchies my Ninja."

**The End.**

* * *

**A/N: And so the story ends. :( This was by far my favorite story to write and I wish I didn't have to stop writing it but it felt right. I am always writing new stories so keep an eye out for those and check out the ones I am currently writing. I hope that you all enjoyed reading it as much as I have writing it. I would like to thank everyone of you that read, favorited, alerted, and reviewed. Specially to my reveiwer I give you an extra thank you for telling me what you thought, and making me want to write more. P.S **_**KittySquyres **_**what did you think of your part in this chapter??? Good things I hope :)**


End file.
